


В пределах неизвестности

by Rimmaara



Series: Исправленному верить [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: Школа снова открыта, Эрик помогает Чарльзу, Рейвен вернулась домой. Мир между людьми и мутантами по-прежнему хрупок, но его все еще удается сохранять. И, казалось бы, все хорошо…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не читал комиксов, с их событиями кратко знаком на основе статей в Википедии и ориентируется только на сюжет фильмов
> 
> Сиквел к фанфику «Второй шанс». Для понимания событий чтение первой части не обязательно, но желательно. Конструктивная критика приветствуется

_Что может дать один человек другому, кроме капли тепла?  
И что может быть больше этого?  
Эрих Мария Ремарк_

 

С Эриком следовало поговорить. Необходимость разговора назрела уже давно, но Чарльз все откладывал и откладывал на потом. Откровенно малодушничал, надеясь, что проблема рассосется сама собой. После того, как Эрик сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы возродить школу, Чарльз просто не чувствовал себя вправе указывать ему на излишнюю жесткость и даже жестокость в обращении с детьми. Но последний случай перешел все границы.

Утром Дэнни явился с тренировки в слезах и с разбитым носом. Чарльз бросился выяснять, в чем дело, и услышал, что мистер Леншерр заставлял детей уворачиваться от здоровенных металлических брусьев, хаотично плавающих в воздухе. Дэнни не успел и схлопотал железякой по голове. Ясное дело, пошла кровь, а Эрик, вместо того чтобы утешить и отвести к Хэнку в медотсек, заявил, что в жизни не видел такой бестолочи.

В первый миг Чарльз опешил. Он даже приблизительно не представлял, откуда Эрик приволок такую кучу железок, разве что со свалки металлолома. Но уже через минуту пришла злость. Что бы Эрик ни сделал для школы, он должен понимать, что дети не солдаты и их нельзя муштровать. Следовало расставить все точки над i раз и навсегда.

На предложение зайти в кабинет для серьезного разговора Эрик отреагировал абсолютно спокойно, никакой вины за собой он явно не ощущал. Чарльз ждал его, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу и пытаясь решить, с чего начнет. С десятимильного забега, который Эрик устроил для второкурсников, подняв их в пять часов утра? С полосы препятствий, в которой Микки чуть не сломал ногу? А может, с купания Остин в фонтане, когда на улице было плюс два? Нет, конечно, она слишком легко заводится и вспыхивает во всех смыслах, но это же не повод устраивать средневековые пытки. Вполне можно обойтись воспитательной беседой и разумным наказанием. Хорошо еще, девочка не простыла.

Чарльз так и не успел определиться, когда появился Эрик. Широким шагом пересек кабинет, устроился в кресле напротив письменного стола.

— О чем хотел поговорить?

— О твоих педагогических методах.

— Разве с ними что-то не так? — совершенно искренне удивился он, и тут Чарльз не выдержал.

— Господи, Эрик, да с ними все не так! Ты ведешь себя с детьми так, словно они заключенные, а ты — тюремный надзиратель. Так нельзя!

— Почему? — Эрик положил ногу на ногу и невозмутимо уставился на Чарльза. — Насколько я могу судить, Мистик тоже ни с кем не сюсюкает, но ее ты учить не пытаешься.

— Она никого и не унижает, — отрезал Чарльз. Из Рейвен вышел на диво хороший учитель, строгий, но справедливый. Малышня ее побаивалась, но школьники постарше просто обожали. Чарльз искренне гордился успехами сестры, не уставая радоваться, что она все же согласилась вернуться домой.

— Я тоже. Я просто готовлю их к тому, что ждет в реальном мире.

— Например, падающие на голову железные сваи?

— Например, внезапные нападения из-за угла. — В голосе Эрика начали проскальзывать металлические нотки. — Что бы ты себе ни думал, Чарльз, люди предпочитают сначала бить, а уже потом вести переговоры. Я хочу, чтобы твои ученики были готовы к неожиданностям.

Чарльз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда речь заходила о противостоянии с людьми, разговаривать с Эриком становилось практически невозможно. Да, он признал, что школа может быть полезна, что стоит пробовать все методы, в том числе мирные, но продолжал настаивать, что им следует быть готовыми к войне. За прошедшее время они не раз уже успели поссориться из-за этого, до хрипоты доказывая друг другу свою правоту. В итоге каждый все равно оставался при своем мнении.

— Эрик, никто не собирается открывать на нас сезон охоты!

— Серьезно? — Эрик встал, сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Теперь их разделял только письменный стол. Опершись на него обеими руками, Эрик пристально уставился на Чарльза своими стальными глазами. — Ты действительно считаешь людей добрыми, честными и понимающими? По-прежнему думаешь, что они не будут стараться уничтожить нас? Но разве не из-за них ты сидишь в инвалидном кресле? Или ты уже забыл, что случилось на Кубе? Пока я здесь, я буду учить твоих детей защищаться, и ты мне не помешаешь, Чарльз.

А затем развернулся и вышел, оставив Чарльза одного. 

Гораздо позже, лежа ночью в одной постели с Эриком, Чарльз таращился в темный потолок и в очередной раз пытался понять, что удерживает того рядом. Они столько спорят, что по-хорошему давно должны были разругаться. Эрику уже тысячу раз следовало развернуться и уйти, но он неизменно оставался. Так в чем же дело? В благодарности за спасение жизни? За то, что укрыл от ЦРУ? В чувстве вины? Чарльзу хотелось бы верить, что не в этом или не только в этом. Что Эрик просто его любит, но это было невозможно. Он не мог, не должен был любить калеку.

Эрик что-то пробормотал во сне, заворочался, придвигаясь ближе. Его рука скользнула с талии Чарльза на бедро, и ощущение теплой тяжести сразу же пропало. Чарльз видел, как сомкнулись и разомкнулись пальцы, сминая ткань пижамных штанов, но не чувствовал ничего. Глубоко вдохнув, он изо всех сил закусил губу, не давая предательским слезам прорваться наружу.

 

* * *

 

Обычные утренние процедуры давно превратились в бесконечную пытку. На то, чтобы выбраться из постели, принять душ, переодеться, требовалось много сил и целое море упрямства. Чарльз знал наверняка, что Хэнк или Эрик с готовностью ему помогут, да и всегда оставался вариант с сиделкой, но он не мог. Принять чужую помощь, пусть даже дружескую, было равноценно тому, чтобы окончательно расписаться в собственной беспомощности. Сейчас, пока Чарльз сам, пусть медленно, пусть через силу, но сам справлялся с бытом, можно было вообразить, что все не так плохо. Что он все еще человек, каким был до той чертовой Кубы, а не бесполезное бревно. Но стоит сдаться, и прошлое навсегда станет прошлым, а последняя тоненькая ниточка, связывающая его с настоящим, оборвется.

Впрочем, Чарльз знал, что все то время, что он проводит в душе, Эрик остается в спальне. Делает вид, будто одевается, перетряхивает постель, хотя на самом деле просто ждет, чуть что готовый прийти на выручку. Вот только в последнее время Эрик стал проявлять гораздо меньше энтузиазма. Нет, он по-прежнему ждал, хоть его никто и не просил, но с таким видом, словно выполнял повинность. В первый день Чарльз решил, что просто надумал. Во второй насторожился. В третий же понял, что Эрик устал. Винить его в этом он не мог. Его самого пугали и внушали отвращение мертвые, неестественно худые ноги. Он сам ужасно тосковал по совместным утренним пробежкам. Чарльз знал, что Эрик жалеет о них — тот сам сказал пару дней назад. Тогда Эрик вернулся с улицы разгоряченный, остро пахнущий потом, навис над ним, жадно целуя в губы.

— Жаль, что тебя со мной не было. — Кончики пальцев осторожно коснулись щеки. — Погода замечательная. Здорово было бы пробежаться вместе.

Договорив, еще раз поцеловал и ушел в душ, а Чарльз остался. С трудом перевернулся со спины на бок, зло саданул кулаком по подушке. Чертовы бесполезные отростки! Из-за них он потеряет Эрика. Тот заслуживает того, чтобы вместе принимать душ, бегать по утрам, заниматься полноценным сексом, когда оба в равной мере отдаются друг другу, но ничего из этого Чарльз дать ему не в состоянии. За это он ненавидел сам себя.

 

* * *

 

Днем они старательно изображали директора и подчиненного, хотя Эрик любил невзначай коснуться руки Чарльза, прильнуть на мгновение губами к губам. Но с наступлением ночи, когда дети засыпали, маски летели прочь. Порой Эрик терпеливо дожидался, чтобы Чарльз покончил с делами и перебрался в постель, порой самым наглым образом отвлекал господина директора от работы, засыпал поцелуями, обдавал жарким дыханием, заставлявшим чувствовать, как по коже бегут мурашки. Сосредоточиться после такого на скучных документах было решительно невозможно, хотя потом, когда все уже заканчивалось, они могли вяло обсуждать проблему Боливара Траска.

Однако в последние дни Чарльз поневоле стал замечать все больше признаков того, что Эрик начал сдаваться. Жить с инвалидом непросто, в этом Чарльз не сомневался. Он многого — да практически всего — не мог, его не заводил секс так, как завел бы здорового человека. Честно говоря, Чарльз почти не испытывал настоящего возбуждения, довольствуясь какими-то глухими отголосками, лишь едва колыхавшими ряску на поверхности пруда. Соблюдать многочисленные ограничения, подстраиваться под них для Эрика должно было быть мучительно тяжело. Случившееся в последнюю ночь это только подтверждало. 

Не дав Чарльзу дописать отчет, Эрик потянул его в постель. В принципе, Чарльз не имел ничего против — отчет мог немного подождать, а он слишком устал, чтобы работать. Так что он не стал протестовать и с готовностью ответил на поцелуи. Постепенно ласки становились все яростнее. Эрик расстегнул рубашку Чарльза, припал губами к нежной коже на шее, одновременно оглаживая бока руками. Потом, с помощью Чарльза избавился от своей рубашки, выпутался из брюк, помог выбраться из них Чарльзу, стянув по ногам и бросив на пол, где уже валялась их одежда. С каждым мгновением Эрик дышал все тяжелее, с силой прижимал Чарльза к себе, прикусывал кожу, а потом потянул его на себя. Вернее, попытался. 

Чарльз многое бы отдал, чтобы оказаться сверху, самому нависнуть над Эриком, но проклятые ноги пригвождали к постели. Вздрогнув, он отвел взгляд и отвернулся. Эрик замер, а затем выпустил его и лег на спину на своей половине кровати. Молча уставился в потолок. Понемногу его дыхание выравнивалось, и, хотя возбуждение осталось, продолжить он не попытался.

— Знаешь, мне все-таки надо дописать тот отчет, — когда молчание чересчур затянулось, выдавил из себя Чарльз. Нашарил халат, усевшись, надел его и перебрался в кресло. Эрик молчал, стараясь на него не смотреть, а когда Чарльз двинулся в сторону выхода, встал и пошел в ванную.

На следующее утро позвонила журналистка и сказала, что хочет взять интервью. Ее интересовала необычная школа для одаренных детей.

 

* * *

 

Репортерша не понравилась Эрику сразу. Молоденькая, едва за двадцать, с блондинистыми, практически белесыми волосами, накрученными на макушке в дурацкую башню, длиннющей челкой и здоровенными глазищами цвета талой воды, в глубине которых притаилась парочка пираний. Натуральная хищная писака, акула пера. Хотя нет, еще не акула. Так, малек, но малек, собирающийся вырасти в здоровенную тварь и сожрать в процессе все, что может этому хоть как-то помешать. Прогрызть себе путь наверх, туда, где водятся здоровенные опасные рыбины с зубищами в фут длиной, острыми, что твоя бритва. Помимо управления металлом Эрик умел верхним нюхом определять таких вот хищников, безошибочно вычленять их с первого взгляда в любой толпе. Видимо, просто потому, что сам был одним из них.

На Чарльза «акула» смотрела с охотничьим интересом. Растягивала сочные губы в улыбке, обнажая отбеленные зубы. Эрика так и тянуло оскалиться в ответ – глянь-ка, как я умею. Небось, больше не заулыбаешься, затрясешься вся целиком, от белобрысой бабетты до дешевых туфель включительно, и поспешишь убраться прочь. Но он старательно сдерживался и только до боли стиснул кулаки, когда девица протянула Чарльзу руку для приветствия.

— Марион Бакли, «Нью-Йорк Геральд Трибьюн». Как я сообщала по телефону, мистер Ксавье, я хочу написать статью о вашей уникальной школе.

Чарльз, естественно, тут же засиял — он всегда будто загорался изнутри, когда речь заходила о школе, и Эрик невольно им залюбовался. Казалось бы, сколько раз видел, как эти невероятные глаза делаются еще синее, точно небесная лазурь в самый разгар лета, хотя, вроде, дальше некуда, а лицо преображается и становится похожим на лица с портретов эпохи Возрождения. В такие минуты Эрик любил Чарльза еще больше — до жаркого покалывания во всем теле, до сбивающегося дыхания, до мучительного осознания, что без него он просто сдохнет в какой-нибудь грязной подворотне и даже не подумает об этом жалеть.

— Конечно, мисс Бакли. Что вы хотели бы знать?

Репортерша заулыбалась еще шире, немедленно устроилась в кресле, и Эрика опять передернуло. Какая же она все-таки мерзкая. И эти ноги, и юбка, явно чересчур короткая для начала весны…

— Пожалуй, все.

Если бы Рейвен не уехала на неделю в Калифорнию, чтобы попытаться разобраться в делах Траска, возможно, все бы и обошлось. Эрик рассказал бы ей о журналистке, и Рейвен между делом заметила, что это больше похоже на банальную ревность. В ответ Эрик возмутился бы, что не собирается ревновать Чарльза к первой встречной, что он в нем уверен, а потом, позже, вернувшись в их общую с Чарльзом спальню задумался и пришел бы к выводу, что она права. Но Рейвен рядом не было, и вмешаться оказалось некому. От Хэнка же в сложившейся ситуации, даже если бы Эрик вдруг решил с ним поделиться, толку было мало. Момент оказался бесповоротно упущен.

Когда журналистка задала все интересующие ее вопросы, заполнила убористым почерком не меньше двух дюжин страниц, рассыпалась в совершенно неискренних благодарностях и наконец-то убралась восвояси, Эрик повернулся к Чарльзу.

— Она мне не нравится.

Тот, успевший погрузиться в чтение какой-то бумажки, взятой из пухлой стопки ей подобных, удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Почему? Мне кажется, она вполне компетентна.

— Да, чтобы представить все так, будто ты дрессируешь здесь диковинных зверушек. Очень опасных, кстати говоря. Нужна тебе такая слава?

Пару секунд Чарльз молчал, а затем недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Эрик, какие зверушки? Что за ерунду ты городишь?

Эрик пожал плечами. Чарльз всегда удивлял его своей наивностью и доверчивостью. Неискоренимая тяга верить в лучшее в людях когда-нибудь его погубит, но пока Эрик рядом, он этого не допустит. По крайней мере, приложит все усилия, чтобы не допустить.

— Это не ерунда. Она репортерша из «Трибьюн», а ты ей чуть ли не экскурсию по школе устроил. Да она такую статью накатает, что ЦРУ и ФБР примчатся сюда через полчаса после ее выхода. Если они уже не сидят и не ждут.

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, облокотился о стол. Разговор явно начинал его утомлять, но Эрик отступать не собирался.

— Эрик, мы же говорили об этом. Нам нужны статьи в газетах, если мы хотим бороться за права мутантов. Лучший способ показать людям, что мы им не враги — рассказать, какие мы. Как живем, чего хотим. Нас должны знать, чтобы не бояться. 

— Тогда мы сами должны найти журналиста…

— Эрик, пожалуйста…

— Проверенного и надежного, Чарльз, а не такого, который ради карьеры любой бред тиснет. 

— Прошу тебя, послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай, — голос почти сорвался на крик, но Эрик справился с собой и продолжил тише. — Ты согласился на разговор с первой встречной. Мы даже не проверили ее прежние публикации. Она просто позвонила, а через два часа ты уже предлагал ей чай и печенье. Откуда тебе знать, что ее не подослали?

— Господи, Эрик, не начинай. Это паранойя. Кто мог ее подослать?

— Например, ЦРУ?

Убрав руки в карманы, Эрик отошел к окну. Там, за густым кустарником была видна спортивная площадка, по которой с веселыми криками носились школьники. Кажется, они играли в соккер, как минимум мячик какой-то гоняли. И Чарльз рискнул их спокойствием, их жизнями, чтобы дать интервью какой-то белобрысой человеческой репортерше из посредственной газетенки, которая непонятно кто такая и что напишет.

— Эрик, не сходи с ума!

— Я и не думал. — Внутри бурлила злость. Человеческая девчонка была опасна, а Чарльз в упор не желал этого видеть. Засовывал голову в свои фантазии, как страус в песок, и сидел. Каким-то краешком сознания Эрик понимал, что перегибает палку. Интервью с репортершей из «Трибьюн» было нужно, они действительно решили, что им следует привлечь к себе внимание прессы, но Эрик представлял себе журналистов немного иначе. Они явно не являлись полуголыми и не пытались раздеть _его_ Чарльза взглядом. — Это ты, Чарльз, сходишь с ума со своей любовью ко всему человечеству. Разве ты уже забыл Кубу?

— Хорошо. — Резко откатившись от стола, Чарльз развернул кресло боком. Эрик отчетливо чувствовал, как ему в спину уткнулся чужой взгляд. — Что надо было сделать? Что?! Досье на нее собрать? Или, может быть, устроить допрос с пристрастием? Что ты предлагаешь, Эрик?! 

Голос Чарльза зазвенел. Кажется, даже его безграничному терпению приходил конец, но Эрик обязан был донести до него одну простую мысль. Нельзя вот так просто верить людям. Он пытался сказать это все утро, но Чарльз не желал его слушать. Последнее время он вообще мало его слушал. Вот и в этот раз сослался на срочные дела и удрал на урок. Эрик был не согласен, но подумал и давить не стал. Мало ли, вдруг журналистка окажется достаточно неплохой, чем черт не шутит. Не оказалась, и теперь Чарльз его выслушает до конца, хочет он того или нет. Уж лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Подстраховываться. Действовать обдуманнее. Если бы ты не сидел здесь безвылазно, напялив на себя розовые очки, как последний мудак, а хотя бы изредка отрывал жопу и выбирался в реальный мир, то давно понял…

Эрик не договорил. Во взгляде Чарльза что-то неуловимо поменялось, чистая и яркая синева помертвела, прихваченная морозом, и Эрик внезапно сообразил, _что именно_ он сказал. В чем обвинил. Но уже было поздно.

Вот поэтому Эрик ненавидел ссориться с Чарльзом. Из-за вмиг вспыхивающей в его глазах боли, когда он случайно упоминал или просто намекал на его инвалидность. И ведь он никогда этого не хотел, сдерживался, но все бесполезно.

Чувствуя себя последней сволочью, Эрик развернулся и решительно вышел из кабинета, напоследок от злости на самого себя с силой приложив дверью об косяк. Господи, какой же он идиот, а Чарльз, добрая душа, ему этого даже не скажет. Хотя не мешало бы, глядишь, стал бы думать, прежде чем говорить.

 

* * *

 

Следовало что-то предпринять. Эрик не имел для своих подозрений никаких разумных оснований, только чутье, твердившее, что девчонка опасна, но как раз это чутье не раз его и спасало. За долгие годы он научился доверять интуиции и неизменно оставался в выигрыше. Сейчас же она буквально кричала. Била в набатный колокол, требуя срочных действий. 

Широко шагая и начисто игнорируя робкие «здрасьте, мистер Леншерр» попадавшихся по дороге «деток», Эрик поднялся в спальню. Порылся в ящике тумбочки, выудил оттуда кошелек с небольшим количеством наличности, снял с крючка куртку. Решение созрело само собой. Он отправится в Нью-Йорк и выведает про эту мисс Бакли все возможное. Конечно, появляться в городе было опасно — вряд ли ЦРУ отказалось от идеи поймать его и опять посадить под замок или вовсе устранить как чересчур большую угрозу, но эта опасность меркла по сравнению с перспективой, что может пострадать Чарльз. Если бы ради его спасения требовалось сдаться, Эрик сделал бы это не задумываясь. Впрочем, оставалась надежда, что найти беглеца в многомиллионном мегаполисе не так-то просто. О нем не рассказывали по радио, его фотографию не показывали по телевизору. Обычные люди вообще не знают о его существовании, так что вполне возможно, ему удастся проскочить незамеченным.

Эрик легко сбежал по лестнице, внутренне опасаясь случайно наткнуться на Чарльза, но обошлось. Пересек холл, спустился с крыльца и зашагал по гравийной дорожке к воротам школы. Отсюда можно было дойти пешком до Гарлемской ветки, но Эрик так и не удосужился узнать расписание — незачем было. Ладно, в крайнем случае придется поймать попутку. Брать машину из гаража он не хотел.

Повезло. Подождать поезд пришлось всего пятнадцать минут, которые Эрик потратил на продумывание плана дальнейших действий. Для начала следовало посетить редакцию газеты. Во-первых, это самое вероятное место, где можно найти репортершу, а во-вторых, если ее там не окажется, то всегда остается возможность выведать ее адрес и пообщаться дома. В располагающей к интимности обстановке. Да и сплетни вещь полезная. Уж что-что, а добывать информацию Эрик умел.

Дорога заняла чуть больше часа. Когда за окном замелькали кварталы Бронкса, Эрик принялся пробираться к выходу. Показываться на Центральном Вокзале, пожалуй, не стоило. В Гарлеме паровоз обдал его дымом, свистнул гудком на прощание и величаво двинулся в сторону Мидтауна. Эрик спустился с платформы и направился вверх по улице в поисках такси.

Он одновременно боялся и ждал услышать в голове голос Чарльза, но там царила неуютная пустота. Даже теперь Чарльз сдерживал свое обещание, вот только это отчего-то не радовало. С каждой прошедшей минутой, с каждой новой милей, разделявшей их, Эрик чувствовал себя все большей скотиной. Он не имел права так с ним говорить. Не имел права упрекать в том, что он сидит в особняке вдали от реального мира, потому что сам лишил его этой возможности, а Чарльз, несмотря ни на что, принял его обратно. Ни один человек в мире так к нему не относился, а он раз за разом платил тем, что причинял боль, обещал так больше себя не вести и опять нарушал собственное обещание. Как только Чарльз до сих пор его терпит!

Наткнуться на свободное такси удалось только в двух кварталах от станции. Устроившись на заднем сиденье и назвав водителю редакцию «Нью-Йорк Геральд Трибьюн», Эрик уставился в окно. Дома там становились все выше, подпирая крышами серое небо, по мере их роста настроение делалось все гаже, и от окончательной ненависти к себе спасала только мысль о деле. 

Весь вид редакции «Трибьюн» буквально кричал о том, что она знавала лучшие времена. Судя по облупившейся штукатурке, здание явно требовало ремонта, а обшарпанные панели на стенах и протертые множеством ног половицы заставили Эрика брезгливо поморщиться. И никто не то что не поинтересовался целью его визита, но даже не подумал обратить на него хоть какое-то внимание. Эрик побродил пару минут по коридорам редакции, любуясь на малопонятные непосвященным таблички, вроде «Отдел происшествий» и «Спортивная секция», после чего поймал за рукав пробегавшего мимо мальчишку со здоровенной кипой бумаг в руках и удивительно не шедшими ему очками в толстой роговой оправе на носу.

— Мне нужна Марион Бакли. Где ее найти? — не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал он. Мальчишка пару раз очумело раскрыл и закрыл рот, после чего сумел-таки сфокусировать взгляд на Эрике и даже добавить туда осмысленности.

— А… Э… Она, это, из культурного отдела. Третий этаж, пятая дверь направо, — выдавил он, вывернулся из хватки и умчался прочь.

Эрик двинулся к лестнице. Пользоваться лифтом он не желал из чистого сострадания к старичку, явно доживавшему последние дни.

Культурный отдел обнаружился там, где и ожидалось. Дверь нужного помещения стояла распахнутой настежь, и из проема валили густейшие клубы сигаретного дыма самого низкого качества. Эрик навесил на лицо самый вежливый из своих оскалов и смело нырнул в это марево. 

За свою богатую на события жизнь он успел повидать многое. Случалось ему бывать и в редакциях парочки газет, провинциальных, но достаточно крупных и популярных, чтобы считаться достойными уважения изданиями. Поэтому Эрик предположил, что источником задымления должен быть этакий старый писака в подтяжках и нарукавниках, но реальность привычно разбила ожидания в пух и прах. В небольшой комнатушке с плотно закрытым окном стояли два стола. Один пустовал, за другим восседала средних лет дама с коротко стриженными волосами, темными глазами и ярко-красной помадой. В зубах она сжимала ту самую сигарету, из-за которой казалось, что на этаже пожар, а сама при этом с пулеметной скоростью строчила что-то на пишущей машинке. Когда Эрик вошел, она, не прерывая своего занятия, подняла на него взгляд.

— Слушаю.

— Мне нужна Марион Бакли. Внизу сказали искать ее здесь. — Эрик осторожно прощупал помещение, но не обнаружил никакого лишнего металла. Ни ножей, ни пистолетов. 

— Понятия не имею, где эта профурсетка, — пожала плечами незнакомка, явно потеряв к посетителю даже тот ничтожный интерес, что проявила поначалу.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. С утра не появлялась. Позвонила, сказала, что у нее будет интересный материал, обещала вернуться к обеду и пропала. Надеюсь, ее наконец-то уволят.

А вот это настораживало. Девица исчезла после того, как побывала в школе. Конечно, это могло и ничего не значить, а могло означать очень многое.

— Не подскажете, давно она здесь работает? — продолжая старательно скалиться, поинтересовался Эрик.

В ответ репортерша наконец-то перестала долбить по клавишам. Снова посмотрела на него, сделала последнюю затяжку и затушила окурок в переполненной пепельнице.

— Пару месяцев. Совершенно бестолковая девица. Что-нибудь еще?

— Адреса ее не знаете?

— Нет. Равно как обхвата талии и размера бюста. Все? Мне работать надо.

Эрик убрал оскал. Смерил журналистку пристальным ледяным взглядом. Люди под ним обычно съеживались и старались провалиться под землю, но та даже бровью не повела, только скрестила руки на груди.

— Где у вас тут отдел кадров?

— До конца коридора и налево. Эй, как тебя звать-то? — окликнула она, когда Эрик уже развернулся к двери.

— Эрик.

— Я Тина. Ты вроде ничего мужик. Не размазня. Не хочешь выпить вечерком?

Усмехнувшись, Эрик покачал головой.

— Извини, занят.

— Жаль, — без всякого видимого сожаления бросила Тина и потянулась к полупустой сигаретной пачке. — Если передумаешь, заходи. Где-то с месяц я тут еще пробуду, а потом пора будет линять с этой дохлой посудины, пока она окончательно не пошла ко дну.

Под дробный перестук клавиш Эрик отправился искать отдел кадров. Желание поговорить с Бакли с каждым мгновением становилось все более острым, потихоньку переходя из разряда паранойи во вполне обоснованную необходимость. Картинка вырисовывалась отвратительная. Молодая девица устроилась в газету, через пару месяцев отправилась в Уэстчестер брать у Чарльза интервью, пообещав явиться на работу с замечательным материалом, и исчезла. Конечно, она могла пойти домой или отправиться гулять — вряд ли она была в восторге от необходимости делить кабинет с явно не выносящей ее соседкой — но богатый опыт столкновений со всякой дрянью подсказывал, что подобный расклад крайне маловероятен. Эрик сильно подозревал, что в лучшем случае девицу действительно зовут Марион Бакли, но к журналистике она имеет такое же отношение, как он к высшей математике.

Тина указала правильно — дверь с соответствующей табличкой обнаружилась, где и было сказано, но здесь начинались проблемы. Никто не станет раздавать домашние адреса сотрудников незнакомцам. Будь у него талант Чарльза, Эрик внушил бы, что он из полиции, но чего нет, того нет. Силовой вариант тоже не подходил. Оставалось одно — дождаться конца рабочего дня, залезть внутрь и найти личное дело Марион Бакли. К счастью, ждать было не так уж и долго, чуть меньше часа. Эрик на всякий случай проверил замок и, убедившись, что дверь отперта, отправился выпить кофе в кофейне напротив.

Несмотря на то, что кофе оказался на редкость дрянным, Эрик успел влить в себя три чашки. Ожидание немного скрашивала газета, забытая кем-то из посетителей. За час Эрик успел ознакомиться со всеми подробностями авиакатастрофы в Японии и очередными спекуляциями разных экспертов на тему Вьетнама. Их бы туда отправить, умников хреновых… От царившей в голове пустоты делалось тошно, Эрик уже практически хотел, чтобы внезапно объявился Чарльз, потребовал ответить, чем он тут занимается, попытался отговорить, образумить, убедить, что это глупо — уж шпиона он бы точно заметил. Наконец, минутная стрелка преодолела цифру двенадцать, Эрик расплатился и направился обратно в редакцию.

Он оказался прав — дверь была заперта. На то, чтобы открыть замок, потребовалось меньше секунды, и Эрик торопливо скользнул внутрь небольшого помещения, заставленного стеллажами с папками. К счастью, личные дела были рассортированы по алфавиту, так что на поиски много времени не потребовалось. Эрик раскрыл тоненькую папочку, и с первого листа на него глянули огромные глазищи утренней знакомой. Сведения о ней оказались весьма краткими: родилась, училась, устроилась на работу. Как оказалось, девица в прошлом году закончила Браун [1] — очень неслабый старт, а потому еще удивительнее выглядел тот факт, что она почти год не могла найти постоянное место, перебиваясь внештатной работой. Но все это была ерунда, главное — там же, где сведения об образовании и семье, значился адрес. Эрик старательно проговорил его про себя, запоминая, захлопнул папку и аккуратно поставил ее на место.

До Бруклина по медленно, но верно увязающему в заторах городу Эрик добрался минут через сорок. Район, где жила Бакли, оказался заселен итальянцами, на что однозначно указывали многочисленные вывески и просто граффити на итальянском и развешанные тут и там флаги. Оставалось только радоваться, что он опять воспользовался такси, а не поехал на метро — самостоятельно в этой путанице улочек нужный дом пришлось бы искать до ночи. Уже опускались сумерки, когда таксист остановился перед обшарпанной четырехэтажкой. Ведущая в подъезд дверь противно поскрипывала, на пожарных лестницах трепетало на ветру, будто выброшенные для капитуляции флаги, белье. Квартира 6В находилась на втором этаже. По дороге Эрик попытался прикинуть, с чего начнет разговор, но, не дойдя с полдюжины ступенек, замер. Нужная дверь оказалась приоткрыта. Эрик прислушался, но не уловил никаких признаков оружия. Впрочем, память тут же услужливо подсунула воспоминание о пластиковых пистолетах в Пентагоне. Их он тоже не мог почувствовать. Эрик нахмурился и решительно тряхнул головой. Ерунда. Даже ЦРУ не способно заранее предугадать, что он раздобудет адрес заявившейся утром в особняк репортерши и отправится к ней в гости. Хватит уже придумывать то, чего нет.

Спешить и ляпать глупости, однако, в любом случае не стоило. Очень осторожно Эрик приблизился к двери, шагнул внутрь и… понял, что опасаться здесь уже нечего. По крохотной квартирке как будто прошел ураган. Все вещи были вывалены из шкафов на пол, книги расшвыряны, а некоторые лишились страниц. Эрик пересек гостиную, заглянул в спальню, убедился, что там пейзаж не лучше, и вошел в кухню. Здесь царил все тот же бардак, только выполненный из разбросанной по полу еды. А еще на стене слева от двери виднелись очень неприятные брызги. Буровато-коричневые и весьма смахивающие на кровь. Эрик остановился прямо перед ними, осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев. Подсохли, хотя еще достаточно свежие. 

Чутье снова его не обмануло. Кажется, мисс Бакли вляпалась в преотвратнейшую историю, но ждать здесь ее не имело уже никакого смысла.

 

* * *

 

Дверь за Эриком захлопнулась, и Чарльз со стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони. Вот, кажется, и все. То, чего он опасался уже почти год, с того самого волшебного дня, когда Эрик внезапно вновь появился в его доме и его жизни, случилось. Да, Эрик обещал, что никогда его больше не оставит или хотя бы заранее сообщит, если решит уйти, но Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что их расставание только вопрос времени. Эрик не лгал, он был вполне искренен, вот только Чарльз не сомневался, что однажды тот просто устанет возиться с калекой. И произнесенные в пылу ссоры слова это только подтверждали. Господи, если бы он мог ходить, у него было бы гораздо больше шансов удержать Эрика. Или у Эрика было бы на один повод больше остаться.

Стиснув кулаки, Чарльз с ненавистью уставился на неподвижные ноги. Пусть он пытался убедить себя, что прошло достаточно времени, что он давно привык, что жизнь, в принципе, и так достаточно неплоха или хотя бы терпима, глубоко внутри все равно теплилась робкая надежда, что однажды случится чудо и он снова сможет почувствовать себя полноценным. Не ради себя. Ради Эрика. Глупая, нелепая надежда!

Кипа бумаг на столе настойчиво требовала внимания, впереди было еще два урока, но Чарльз не мог заставить себя заняться делами. Перед глазами то и дело вставало злое лицо Эрика и захлопывающаяся за ним дверь. Он терял его, терял прямо сейчас, если уже не стало слишком поздно. Совершенно не веря в успех, Чарльз мысленно прощупал дом, но никаких признаков Эрика не обнаружил. Значит, ушел. Воспользоваться Церебро? Соблазн оказался велик, но Чарльз заставил себя его перебороть. Следить за другом, за любимым жестоко и подло. Эрик ему не принадлежит и не обязан отчитываться в своих действиях.

Вновь развернувшись лицом к столу, Чарльз попытался сосредоточиться на лежащих перед ним документах, но слова рассыпались в какую-то тарабарщину и, промучившись минут десять, он все-таки сдался. Черт с ними, сверхважные отчеты для комиссии по образованию штата могут подождать до завтра, все равно сейчас он ничего толкового не напишет. Однако уроки, в отличие от глупых бумажек, ждать не могли. Чарльз пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорит, но тоненькая паутинка мысли то и дело рвалась, заставляя замолкать на середине фразы. Ученики, удивленные рассеянностью профессора, переглядывались, но молчали.

С приближением вечера Чарльз все чаще бросал на часы отчаянные взгляды. Минутная стрелка будто сошла с ума, то принимаясь нестись вперед, то замирая на месте, заставляя сердце пускаться вскачь. Плюнув на гордость, Чарльз то и дело обшаривал особняк в надежде, что Эрик все-таки вернется, но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Это до боли напоминало тот день, когда Эрик тоже исчез, а потом объявился с личным делом Мелинды О’Бэннон. Вот только на этот раз он, похоже, уже не придет.

От мрачного разглядывания стенки напротив Чарльза оторвал заглянувший в кабинет Хэнк. Выглядел парень до крайности серьезно, Чарльз даже на мгновение испугался, что что-то стряслось с детьми, но почти сразу заставил себя опомниться: уж он-то точно бы знал, произойди нечто экстраординарное.

— Чарльз, нужно поговорить. — Хэнк остановился перед столом, заставляя смотреть на себя снизу вверх. Обычно он себе такого не позволял, забываясь, только когда был чрезвычайно взбудоражен.

— Что случилось?

В груди неприятно екнуло — Эрик… Да нет, глупости. ЦРУ не могло его найти, но даже если нашло, Хэнку неоткуда было бы это узнать.

— Есть… — Хэнк запнулся, нерешительно облизал губы, но все-таки продолжил: — Есть одна вещь. Разработка. Понимаешь, я не хочу внушать напрасных надежд, потому что не до конца все проверил, но… я думаю…

Из всего сказанного Чарльз понял только одно — речь идет не об Эрике, с ним ничего не случилось, по крайней мере, ничего такого, что стало бы известно им. 

— Хэнк, прекращай мямлить и говори уже толком, в чем дело, — не выдержал Чарльз, чувствуя, что еще немного и он просто сойдет с ума.

Вздохнув, Хэнк наконец-то уселся на стул.

— Помнишь сыворотку, которую я сделал из крови Рейвен?

— Ту, что помогает тебе контролировать мутацию? Конечно. — Чарльз пожал плечами, не слишком понимая, к чему ведет Хэнк.

— Рейвен, она ведь уникальная. Когда школа… закрылась, я подумал, что можно попробовать доработать сыворотку, чтобы она… ну… Теоретически она могла восстанавливать проводимость нервных волокон.

Чарльзу показалось, что он ухнул в какую-то очень глубокую яму, все летит по ней и летит и никак не может остановиться. Уши заложило, отчего голос Хэнка доносился будто бы издалека, сердце подскочило к самому горлу, а в голове разлилась пустота.

— И что? — Собственный голос показался чужим. Странно, но звучал он совершенно ровно и даже равнодушно. — У тебя получилось?

Хэнк неуверенно пожал плечами, поправил сползающие очки. Время растягивалось, как нить жвачки.

— Опыты на крысах дали положительный результат, но как сыворотка скажется на человеке, а тем более мутанте…

Падение завершилось. Со всего маху Чарльз угодил в вязкое болото. Не было сил ни пошевелить рукой, ни даже моргнуть. Очень медленно и осторожно он выдохнул. Мир вокруг казался нереальным, хрустально-звенящим и крайне хрупким — только тронь, и все рассыплется в прах. 

_У него есть шанс._ Не призрачная, эфемерная надежда, что когда-нибудь потом, в отдаленном будущем ученые найдут способ излечивать подобные травмы, а реальная, вот прямо сейчас. Если Хэнк что-то говорит, значит, он в достаточной мере уверен в результате. Получается, он сможет встать, сможет ходить, чувствовать твердую землю под босыми ногами, прикосновения и ласки Эрика. Сможет жить, как прежде. Больше не будет мучительных попыток совладать с собственным непослушным телом, унизительной необходимости в помощи в любой ерунде. А у Эрика не будет причин его оставить.

Хэнк что-то говорил о возможных побочных эффектах, но Чарльз не желал это слушать.

— Я должен попробовать, — решительно потребовал он. — Прямо сейчас.

— Но, Чарльз, я еще не знаю, как препарат может сказаться на…

— Хэнк, ты не понимаешь. _Я должен попробовать._ — Господи, если все получится, если лекарство действует, он наконец-то избавится от этого осточертевшего кресла. И плевать на все: возможность полностью владеть своим телом стоит сотни побочных эффектов. — Хэнк, ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу тебя заставить?

— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, — криво улыбнулся Хэнк. — Ладно. Хорошо. Я введу тебе сыворотку, но надо будет регулярно снимать показатели и сделать пару анализов. Я ожидаю, что произойдет небольшое снижение твоих способностей, но оно должно быть совсем незначительным. Кроме того, если она работает, у тебя все равно не получится пойти сразу. Мышцы слишком ослабли, будут нужны тренировки. 

— Конечно, я понимаю, — кивнул Чарльз. Боже, да если только чувствительность вернется, он будет круглые сутки торчать на тренажерах, лишь бы встать на ноги.

В лаборатории Хэнк сразу же принялся подключать всевозможные приборы. Чарльз невольно поморщился, когда холодные насадки коснулись кожи — кажется, он теперь до конца жизни будет ненавидеть больницы и все, с ними связанное. Шум кардиомонитора раздражал, заставлял нервно поглядывать на мигающие лампочки. Взяв кровь, Хэнк набрал в шприц желтоватую прозрачную жидкость.

— Может, все-таки не стоит? Я проведу еще исследования, удостоверюсь, что нет никаких опасных побочек…

— Хэнк, не тяни.

Чарльз закатал рукав и протянул руку. Укол был практически незаметен. 

— И когда подействует?

— Не знаю. — Хэнк с напряжением всматривался в показания кардиомонитора, но никаких изменений там пока не было. — У крыс эффект проявлялся минут через десять. Так что придется подождать.

Минуты тянулись как резиновые. Если бы не часы на стене, Чарльз и вовсе решил бы, что время остановилось. Он с жадностью прислушивался к себе, к своим ощущениям, надеясь заметить хоть какие-то перемены, но все оставалось прежним. А если ничего не выйдет? Если эффект сказывается только на крысах? Науке ведь известно немало случаев, когда препараты, успешно прошедшие клинические испытания на животных, никак не влияли на людей. Огромным усилием воли Чарльз заставил себя подавить зарождающуюся панику. 

— Рейвен меня убьет, если что-то случится, — пробормотал Хэнк, наверное, в двадцатый раз изучая показания приборов, и тут спину прорезала вспышка боли. Не ожидавший ничего подобного Чарльз не сдержался и вскрикнул, заставив Хэнка подскочить на месте.

— Что?!

— Н… ничего, — Чарльз стиснул зубы, помотал головой. Хотелось смеяться, кричать. Боль. Настоящая, жалящая, вгрызающаяся острыми зубами хищника в плоть. Не фантом. Не воспоминание. Впервые за три года. 

Вспышка прошила спину еще раз и отпустила. Хэнк, не сводивший с Чарльза глаз, подошел совсем вплотную, потянулся проверить спину…

— Стой.

Голос внезапно охрип, но Чарльз боялся вдохнуть, не то что откашляться. Показалось? Или… или сыворотка все-таки действует? Надеяться было нельзя — разбитые надежды хуже всего. Если ничего не ждешь, то и неудачи не ранят. 

Под пристальным взглядом Хэнка Чарльз с силой прижал ладонь к ноге, провел сверху вниз. Слабо кивнул.

В голове звенела пустота, а где-то в сотнях миль отсюда схваченной птицей билось сердце.

Он чувствовал прикосновение ладони.  
______________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Брауновский университет, или Университет Брауна (англ. Brown University) — один из наиболее престижных частных университетов США, расположенный в городе Провиденсе, штата Род-Айленд. Седьмой из старейших национальных университетов и один из девяти колониальных колледжей. Основан в 1764 году как Колледж Род-Айленда, в 1804 году переименован в честь Николаса Брауна, одного из выпускников университета и члена семьи Браунов, которые играли большую роль в организации и администрации университета. Входит в элитную Лигу плюща, с 1933 года является членом Ассоциации американских университетов._


	2. Chapter 2

Хэнк отстал только часа через полтора, двадцать раз проверив и перепроверив все показатели и взяв на анализ никак не меньше пинты крови. Глаза его при этом лихорадочно блестели, отчего в памяти невольно всплывали герои многочисленных фильмов про вампиров. Этакий алчущий граф Дракула, добравшийся до шейки юной девицы. Вообще, он с удовольствием оставил бы Чарльза в медотсеке на всю ночь, но тут уже сам Чарльз взбунтовался, заявил, что все с ним в полном порядке, и потребовал перестать над ним квохтать. Хэнк недовольно сжал губы, но подчинился.

Чарльз ехал по уснувшему дому и никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Он _чувствовал_ сиденье под собой, мягкое прикосновение ткани к коже, расходящиеся во все стороны от поясницы болезненные покалывания, как бывает, когда шевелишь затекшей конечностью. Непривычные полузабытые ощущения возрождали из небытия тщательно похороненные надежды о том, чтобы встать наконец-то из кресла и _пойти_. Стараниями Хэнка они перестали быть просто несбыточными мечтами. Всем этим хотелось скорее поделиться с Эриком, но Эрика рядом не было. Он так и не вернулся, и этот факт придавал счастью исцеления ядовитый привкус горечи.

Чувствуя, что заснуть сегодня ни за что не сумеет — он просто не выдержал бы сейчас вида пустой постели, холодных простыней рядом, несмятой подушки — Чарльз направился в кабинет. В конце концов, бессонную ночь можно потратить с пользой и попытаться дописать чертов отчет. Эйфория не желала отпускать, и то ли из-за владевшей им бури эмоций, то ли из-за слишком насыщенного событиями дня и усталости в голове потихоньку просыпалась боль. Она заявила о себе легким давлением на виски, понемногу разрослась, покалываниями пробежалась по затылку и засела где-то в макушке, откуда и стала отправляться в короткие, но яростные вылазки. Возможно, стоило выпить таблетку аспирина, но Чарльз понятия не имел, как он может повлиять на действие сыворотки. Кроме того, ему часто приходилось сталкиваться с мигренями, и сейчас в головной боли не было ничего нового или неожиданного. В конце концов он решил, что стоит подождать, пока она пройдет сама.

Но лучше не становилось. Свет настольной лампы внезапно показался слишком ярким, а черное небо за окном давило, так и норовя расплющить голову. Чарльз на мгновение сжал виски руками, отвратительные ощущения слегка отступили, но затем боль, словно в отместку, вернулась с удвоенной силой. Попытка обмануть, сосредоточившись на документах, с треском провалилась, мысли в голове сделались неповоротливыми, то и дело возвращаясь к хранящейся в ванной упаковке аспирина. Казалось, кто-то всемогущий и очень злой запихнул под череп раскаленного ежа, и тот теперь там ворочается, тыча иглами во все стороны. Тиканье часов отдавалось в висках ударами отбойного молотка, хотя сама комната словно отдалилась, затянутая туманной пеленой. Очередная вспышка боли фейерверком взорвалась в голове, заставляя со стоном уткнуться лбом в прохладную поверхность стола. Стало немного легче.

Как ни старался, Чарльз не мог вспомнить такого сильного приступа мигрени, и это пугало. Он очень не хотел признавать, но, похоже, Хэнк был прав. У сыворотки имелись побочные эффекты, и об этом следовало рассказать. Возможно, Хэнк сможет снять остроту приступа. Чарльз потянулся, чтобы найти его сознание и… обнаружил пустоту. От внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса перехватило горло, не давая вдохнуть. Хэнк не мог никуда исчезнуть, это невозможно! В панике он попытался найти хоть кого-то, кого угодно, но никто не отзывался, только на один краткий миг промелькнул какой-то отголосок, вспыхнул слабенькой искоркой и затих. Будто захлопнулись тяжелые металлические створки ворот, отрезая его от разумов других людей. Дара больше не существовало.

А потом все взорвалось невыносимой, жаркой, пульсирующей болью. На глазах сами собой навернулись слезы, комнату повело куда-то в сторону. Чарльз с криком схватился за голову, сжал в дрожащих ладонях, боясь, что она не выдержит и разлетится на части, и тут мир накрыла благословенная темнота.

 

* * *

 

До поместья Эрик добрался только ночью. Сначала долго провозился в Бруклине, потом опоздал на последний поезд. Автобусы уже тоже не ходили, пришлось искать попутку, но, как назло, никто не желал останавливаться. Эрик даже начал подумывать, не воспользоваться ли темнотой и добраться по воздуху или просто банально угнать машину, но решил не связываться. Нарываться определенно не стоило. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он пошел пешком. Где-то через час повезло — пропыливший мимо на ржавом и каком-то мятом Форде водитель сжалился и остановился. Оказалось, что им почти по пути. В качестве платы пришлось слушать бесконечные и совершенно не смешные «истории из жизни», зато высадили его в какой-то миле от поместья.

В результате дом встретил абсолютно черными окнами. Светилось только одно, в кабинете Чарльза — его Эрик опознал безошибочно, с первого взгляда. Бледно-желтый прямоугольник мгновенно всколыхнул подугасшее было чувство вины, и Эрик, всегда не терпевший откладывать неприятное на потом, осторожно прикрыл за собой тяжелую парадную дверь и отправился каяться. Меньше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы Чарльз нервничал из-за него и не спал ночами. Тот и так слишком много на себя взвалил. Не спрашивая разрешения, Эрик толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.

— Чарльз, я…

Заготовленные слова застряли в горле. Сперва он не понял, в чем дело, решил, что Чарльз просто уснул за работой, но спящий человек не бывает таким бледным, не свешивается так через подлокотник, точно сломанная кукла. У спящего не тянется по лицу, стекая из носа, тонкая ярко-алая струйка крови. 

Не помня себя, Эрик бросился к Чарльзу, схватил за плечи, затормошил, пытаясь привести в чувство.

— Чарльз, пожалуйста, Чарльз, очнись…

Но Чарльз — _его_ Чарльз — не приходил в себя, не открывал глаз, его голова беспомощно и жалко болталась из стороны в сторону, и только едва заметное биение сердца показывало, что он еще жив. Зарычав, Эрик подхватил Чарльза на руки. Следовало что-то делать, будить Хэнка, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кто знает, сколько Чарльз без сознания. Время шло, его жизнь утекала вместе с бегом секундной стрелки по циферблату, и вместе с ним умирал сам Эрик.

Хэнка он бесцеремонно вытряхнул из кровати, просто ухватившись за нее даром и заставив хорошенько взбрыкнуть. Зверь немедленно вскочил, потирая ушибленный бок, судорожно заозирался, наткнулся взглядом на Эрика, открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и тут увидел Чарльза.

— О Господи, — выдохнул он, позабыв злиться и нашаривая на прикроватной тумбочке очки. — Что с ним?

— Не знаю. — Эрик мотнул головой. — Когда я пришел, он был без сознания.

Хэнк протянул руку, приподнял веко Чарльза и мертвенно побледнел.

— В медотсек, быстро.

Оказавшись там, Эрик сгрузил свою драгоценную ношу на кровать и отошел в сторону. В медицинском плане толку от него было мало. Он сидел на неудобном жестком стуле с прямой спинкой, смотрел, как позабывший даже накинуть халат Хэнк подключает аппаратуру, втыкает в руки Чарльза иглы с отходящими от них змеящимися трубками, а внутри разрасталась, заполняя все собой, запоздавшая паника. Что, если бы он пришел на полчаса позже? Или добрался до особняка только под утро? Эрик сжал дрожащие ладони в кулаки. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным. Если с Чарльзом случилось что-то непоправимое, это только его вина. Ему не следовало уходить, он не имел права его оставлять. 

— Что с ним? — Собственный голос показался чужим.

— Пока не уверен, похоже на кому. — Хэнк вгляделся в длинную ленту бумаги, вылезшую из какого-то приборчика, взлохматил и так стоявшие дыбом волосы. — Вот только что ее вызвало… Если это последствие приема сыворотки, то у нее гораздо более тяжелые побочные эффекты, чем я опасался.

— Сыворотки? Ты о чем? — Эрик непонимающе нахмурился.

— Понимаешь, я сделал сыворотку на основе той, что принимаю сам. Случайно обнаружил у нее великолепный потенциал, когда изучал характерные свойства, вот и заинтересовался. Испытания на крысах дали отличный результат, нервные связи полностью восстанавливались…

— И ты рассказал об этом Чарльзу, — упавшим голосом закончил Эрик. В голове забрезжило понимание. Господи, будь он на его месте, он бы тоже согласился, не раздумывая. Или нет? Какое решение принял бы Чарльз, если бы он не бросил в пылу ссоры те ужасные слова?

— Да. — Хэнк поднял голову, поправил сползшие очки, уставился на него щенячьим взглядом. — Я и подумать не мог, что так выйдет. Это я виноват.

Эрик понимал, что следует возразить, но не мог. В глазах Зверя плескалось все отчаяние мира, он провел рядом с Чарльзом гораздо больше времени, чем Эрик, был с ним в самые темные дни после Кубы и заслуживал толику снисходительности, но Эрик не мог. Он был зол на Чарльза, на Хэнка, на самого себя, а потому хищно оскалился, как умел, давая выход ярости, страху и отчаянию.

— Виноват. Какого черта ты ему рассказал? Какого, мать твою, черта согласился вколоть неизвестную дрянь?! — Эрик вскочил со стула, угрожающе шагнул к Хэнку. Теперь ярость клокотала где-то в горле, страшная, отчаянная, вызванная пониманием собственной вины и страхом перед неизвестностью, отчего металл вокруг тихонько загудел и завибрировал.

— Эрик, не ори, Успокойся. — Похоже, Хэнк успел оправиться и взять себя в руки. — Я был против, но Чарльз настоял. Сказал, что заставит, если не соглашусь.

— Не смей оправдываться, — прорычал Эрик, сжимая кулаки. 

— Я и не оправдываюсь, я просто говорю, как было, и…

— Нет, оправдываешься!

— Эрик…

— Ты не мог не понимать, что Чарльз на что угодно согласится…

— Пожалуйста, Эрик…

— …лишь только пообещай ему исцеление. — С каждым новым словом Эрик говорил все громче и громче, и под конец уже почти кричал. Хэнк пытался остановить его, но он не собирался слушать. Только не сейчас, когда Чарльз лежит как мертвый, а будущее рушится на глазах. — Ты показал ему чудо и надеялся, что он даст его отобрать? Твою мать, Хэнк, как ты мог подумать…

— Эрик! — Низкий рык перекрыл его голос, и Эрик внезапно замолчал, точно налетел на стену. Ярость ушла так же быстро, как и накатила, уступив место глухому отчаянию. Кожа Хэнка посинела, черты по-звериному исказились. Это длилось пару секунд, а затем исчезло. — Я все прекрасно понимаю, но прошу тебя, держи себя в руках. Криками ничего не исправить. Я выведу препарат из организма, посмотрим, что будет. Никаких особых повреждений я не заметил, кровь от того, что из-за слишком большого давления лопнули сосуды, но это не страшно, так что, видимо, нужно просто подождать.

Но вот это-то — подождать — и оказалось труднее всего. Эрик наотрез отказался идти спать и остался сидеть, глядя на неподвижное лицо Чарльза. Меньше года назад он сам лежал здесь в больничной кровати, а Чарльз сидел рядом, и сейчас Эрик с радостью вновь поменялся бы с ним местами. Что угодно, лишь бы не эта неопределенность, не этот страх, что Чарльз не очнется.

Минуты тянулись и тянулись, а ничего не происходило. Хэнк наконец перестал суетиться, уселся на стул в углу и заснул, по-дурацки уткнувшись подбородком в грудь и уронив руки вдоль тела. Очки тут же сползли ему на самый кончик носа и каким-то чудом там и остались. Эрик немного посмотрел на него, а затем встал, подошел к кровати, на которой лежал неподвижный Чарльз, опустился рядом с ней на пол и сжал его руку. Ладонь была ледяной, и Эрик принялся дышать на нее, разогревая, а когда она согрелась, прижался губами и так замер.

Только бы все обошлось. Он свинья, но больше никогда не станет так себя вести. Не уйдет, бросив несправедливые слова и хлопнув дверью, не станет злиться на то, что Чарльз такой, какой есть. Все равно никто другой ему не нужен. Оставалось только надеяться, что сам он нужен Чарльзу хоть немного. Что он не слишком наседает на него со своими чувствами, ласками, прикосновениями. Порой он задумывался, не делает ли только хуже, старательно ведя себя так, будто Чарльз по-прежнему ходит. Случалось, тот так смотрел на него, отстраняясь от прикосновений, будто Эрик причинял ему боль. В такие моменты Эрик растерянно замирал и спешил убраться куда подальше, гадая, где в этот раз допустил промах. Любить такого Чарльза оказалось сложно, не то что до Кубы, но это ничего не значило. Он заранее был согласен на любые трудности, любые ограничения, лишь бы оставаться рядом. Если что, он потерпит. Терпеть он умеет.

Проснулся Хэнк, провел очередные замеры, неодобрительно покачал головой. Обернулся к Эрику.

— Нужно что-то сказать учителям и детям, скоро начнутся уроки.

— Вот ты и говори.

Дети, уроки — какое ему до них дело, когда Чарльз лежит здесь, в больничной постели и ни на что не реагирует? Да пропади они пропадом вместе со своими вопросами, надоедливостью, вечным желанием высказать свое мнение, обожанием в глазах, появляющимся при виде их драгоценного директора.

— Я, конечно, могу, хотя не хотел бы оставлять его одного, но тебе все равно придется подняться наверх. — Хэнк вздохнул, неодобрительно сверкнул глазами. — Твоих занятий никто не отменял и, думаю, Чарльз не обрадовался бы, если бы ты их прогулял. 

Сказанное звучало здраво, но Эрик не желал этого слышать. Он вообще ничего слышать не хотел. Мир тонул в тумане, и единственной точкой реальности, не ускользавшей прочь, не желавшей раствориться в белом молоке, была рука Чарльза. Теплая, живая, с бьющимся под кожей пульсом.

— Я тебя сразу же позову, если что-то изменится, — заверил Хэнк. — А пока что мы должны поддерживать школу в ее обычном состоянии.

Эрик сильнее сжал в пальцах ладонь Чарльза. Хотелось послать все куда подальше, остаться здесь и сидеть, сидеть, сидеть, пока тот не откроет глаза, а уж тогда… Что тогда, Эрик не слишком понимал. Стиснет Чарльза в объятиях, чтобы никогда больше не выпускать? Выскажет все, что думает по поводу бессмысленных и опасных экспериментов над собой? Просто промолчит? Вот только Хэнк был прав. Школа была важна Чарльзу, он не захотел бы, чтобы Эрик бросил ее на самотек. 

Чувствуя, как теряет что-то очень важное, Эрик медленно разжал пальцы.

 

* * *

 

Как он и подозревал, скупым сообщением, что профессор Ксавье немного приболел, а потому его занятия на сегодня отменяются, отделаться не удалось. «Детки» сразу возбужденно загалдели, требуя подробностей, а не получив их, принялись сбиваться в неравномерные кучки. Эрик сильно подозревал, что к обеду по особняку будет гулять как минимум восемь версий случившегося, одна другой абсурднее.

Преподаватели повели себя несколько сдержаннее, но отсутствием любопытства тоже не страдали. К счастью, их довольно быстро удалось убедить, что ничего страшного не произошло, с директором все более-менее нормально и скоро он будет в порядке. Больше всех в это хотелось верить самому Эрику — от Хэнка вестей пока не было.

Свои занятия он провел на автомате. Туман рассеиваться не спешил, заставляя очертания окружающих людей и предметов терять четкость, а голоса звучать глухо и невнятно. Все мысли Эрика были сосредоточены на подвальном этаже и окруженной медицинскими приборами постели. Малолетние монстры, до глубины души пораженные небывалой мягкостью «мистера Леншерра», вели себя тише воды ниже травы и только обменивались напуганными взглядами. Вкупе с известием о болезни директора рассеянный вид самого злобного и сурового преподавателя школы заставил их изрядно перетрусить.

Самому Эрику было плевать. Теперь его не интересовала даже проблема пропавшей журналистки, хотя еще вчера он собирался бросить на ее решение все силы, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Чарльз. Но сейчас каждый час, каждая лишняя минута тишины сковывала разум холодом и заставляла до бесконечности прокручивать в голове жутковатые «а что, если…». Эрик знал, что так себя вести нельзя, более того, подобное было вовсе не в его характере, но остановиться не мог.

В медотсек он примчался, едва освободившись. Слабенькая надежда на перемены к лучшему мгновенно угасла при виде неподвижного тела в кровати и склонившегося над приборами Хэнка. Эрик и без телепатии видел, что все осталось по-прежнему, но непонятно зачем все равно уточнил:

— Ничего?

— Еще слишком рано. — Хэнк оторвался от своего занятия, обернулся. — По моим расчетам сейчас весь препарат уже вышел, так что в ближайшее время все определится.

— И долго нужно этого ждать?

— Десять минут. Час. Два часа. — Хэнк неопределенно пожал плечами. — Понятия не имею.

Ответ Эрика совершенно не устроил, но он понимал, что другого не будет. Хорошо такой получил, есть на что надеяться. Хоть какая-то определенность. К счастью, предлагать пойти пообедать Хэнк не стал — видимо, понял, что ничего этим не добьется. Так что Эрик, по-прежнему плавая в белесом молоке тумана, подтянул к постели вчерашний стул, устроился на нем, нашел руку Чарльза и сжал ее, изо всех сил надеясь, что безжизненные пальцы дрогнут. Кажется, ничего и никогда в жизни он еще не желал сильнее. А когда это произойдет, он сумеет наконец-то выдохнуть, улыбнуться Чарльзу и сказать, что тот ужасный идиот. Он даже не заметил, как заснул, а Хэнк будить не стал.

Разбудил его жуткий грохот. Прежде Эрик от такой побудки немедленно бы вскочил, готовый разнести все вокруг к чертовой матери, потому что сопровождать какие-то приятные события подобные звуки просто не могут. Но это было раньше, жизнь с Чарльзом его изрядно изменила. Теперь он просто вздрогнул, выныривая из того душного марева, куда провалился во сне, и торопливо выпрямился. Чтобы столкнуться с невозможным синим взглядом. 

— Эрик? — Голос Чарльза прозвучал на самой грани слышимости, и отчего-то чувствовалась в нем странная смесь недоверия, облегчения и отчаяния.

— Я тут. — Эрик с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться, чуть сжал пальцы, и ему ответили слабым пожатием. Больше никто ничего сказать ничего не успел — рядом материализовался Хэнк с фонариком в руке. У стены сиротливо остался валяться опрокинутый стул.

— Чарльз, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально. В смысле… как обычно.

От Эрика не скрылось, что Чарльз свободной рукой коснулся бедра и тут же отдернул ее, точно обжегшись. Ну конечно, сыворотка. Хэнк сказал, она восстанавливает проводимость нервных волокон, но он ее вывел. Выходит, ненадолго она вернула чувствительность. Вернула бы навсегда, если бы не побочные эффекты. Эрик даже примерно не представлял, каково сейчас Чарльзу. Он обязан извиниться.

— Чарльз, ради бога, прости меня. — Хэнк торопливо запихал фонарик в карман. Вид у него был донельзя виноватый. — Я совсем не думал… Мне правда казалось, что ничего настолько ужасного…

— Хэнк, прекращай. — Чарльз высвободил ладонь, приподнялся на руках, сел. Эрик видел это неисчислимое количество раз и все равно не мог привыкнуть. Старался, но не получалось. Стоило на лице Чарльза отразиться усилию, с которым он подтягивал тело, и сердце болезненно сжималось, а воздух намертво застревал в груди: ни туда, ни сюда. — Ты не мог знать. Зато теперь, по крайней мере, ясно, что сыворотка действует. Я тебе буду крайне признателен, если ты ее немного доработаешь. — Чарльз криво улыбнулся. — Сколько прошло времени?

— Около пятнадцати часов. — Господи, как же много. Прежде, пока Эрик не назвал цифру, это не казалось таким страшным, но теперь, стоило словам прозвучать, как он внезапно понял, что эти часы и минуты ожидания стали самыми тяжелыми в его жизни. — Когда я нашел тебя, ты уже был без сознания. Не знаю, как долго.

А если бы он пришел позже? Да и надолго ли надо было опоздать, чтобы уже ничем нельзя было помочь? Перед глазами сами собой стали появляться картины, от которых по телу бежала дрожь, заставляя волосы становиться дыбом. Он снова мог потерять дорогого ему человека, как когда-то потерял мать.

Чудо, что он успел. Что когда он нашел Чарльза, у того еще бился пульс. Опять он чуть не погиб из-за него.

Он бы этого не пережил.

— Какого черты ты это сделал?! — Эрик чувствовал, как его затапливает иррациональная волна ярости. Он понимал, что не вправе требовать у Чарльза ответа, что сам должен извиняться, потому что именно своими словами подтолкнул Чарльза к необдуманному поступку, но душный, отвратительный страх требовал выхода, и дать его он мог только так. Выплеснув вместе со злостью. Иначе он просто не умел. Когда-то давно Шоу намертво вбил в него единственную реакцию на боль, ужас, отчаяние, да практически любые чувства — ярость. — Какого, мать твою, дьявола ты решил обколоться неизвестной дрянью?!

Чарльз смотрел на него полным отчаяния взглядом и молчал.

— Эрик, пожалуйста, не надо делать это сейчас.

Развернувшись к Хэнку, Эрик яростно оскалил зубы. Металлические предметы в комнате опасно задрожали, готовые чуть что сорваться с места.

— Выйди отсюда.

— Эрик…

— Я сказал, убирайся, Хэнк.

Хэнк перевел взгляд на Чарльза, и тот слабо кивнул. Дождавшись, когда за Зверем закроется дверь, и расплавив на всякий случай замок, Эрик опять обернулся к Чарльзу.

— Я слушаю. — Он слышал, как дрожит голос от сдерживаемой ярости. Чарльз мог погибнуть, он мог лишиться его, единственного дорогого человека на свете. — Так что за блажь пришла тебе в голову?

— Блажь? — Чарльз был бледен, гораздо бледнее, чем когда очнулся. — Ты считаешь, что желание ходить — это блажь?

— Надо было подождать, пока Хэнк убедится в безопасности сыворотки.

Эрик почти хотел, чтобы Чарльз сорвался в ответ. Наорал на него, обвинил в чем-нибудь, чем угодно, лишь бы перестало давить в груди, а в ушах больше не звенел собственный голос. Но Чарльз молчал, закусив губу, а потом, когда Эрик успел решить, что тот уже не ответит, покачал головой.

— Я не мог ждать. — Лицо Чарльза переменилось, в нем появилась отчаянная решимость. Такая бывает у человека, когда он собирается прыгнуть с крыши небоскреба, не сомневаясь, что расшибется в лепешку. — Иначе я мог потерять тебя.

Эрику показалось, что его огрели по голове. Мысли разлетелись в стороны вспугнутой голубиной стаей, ярость полыхнула последний раз, лизнула жгучими, полными яда языками и потухла, не оставив после себя даже пепла. Вместо него все вокруг затапливала пустота.

— Что?

— Я ведь не дурак, Эрик, и не слепой. — Чарльз усмехнулся, покачал головой. — Понимаю, как тебе со мной тяжело. Что может быть хуже, чем возиться с калекой. Я же ничего тебе не могу дать, у нас даже нормального секса нет. Я — развалина. 

Эрик слушал и не мог поверить услышанному. Отчего-то, по каким-то непонятным причинам Чарльз считал, что может быть дорог и интересен ему, только если будет ходить. Что за бред!

— Ну ты и осел. — Голова кружилась, дыхание сбивалось, будто он только что пробежал с десяток миль. Мысли и чувства перемешались в одну кучу, попробуй разбери, что где. Отчетливо ощущалось лишь одно — горечь. — Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, Чарльз.

Он хотел добавить что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь насчет извечной тяги Чарльза выискивать в людях лучшее. Неужто единственный, в ком он его больше не видит, это Эрик? Но слова слиплись в мерзкий ком и не желали выходить наружу. И тогда Эрик сделал единственное, что сейчас мог — встал и молча вышел.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз закрыл глаза и обессиленно запрокинул голову. Хорошо бы побиться ею обо что-нибудь твердое, вроде стены, но на данный момент эта роскошь была недоступна. Еще раз открылась и закрылась дверь, вошел Хэнк. От него волнами расходилось неодобрение, щедро приправленное виной и злостью. 

— Нужно сделать анализы. Чтобы убедиться, что все… в норме.

Слова звучали бессмысленно. Чарльз и без всяких анализов прекрасно знал, что не в норме. Какая, черт возьми, норма после всего случившегося. В голове все перемешалось так, что и не разберешь. Хэнк вколол ему сыворотку, и та сотворила чудо. Он снова, столько времени спустя, когда была утрачена уже всякая надежда, сумел почувствовать себя _целым_. Потрясающе. Невероятно. А затем пришла расплата. 

Рядом с ужасом от воспоминаний о том, как он не мог никого найти, как дар отказывался работать, а голова раскалывалась на части, толкались мысли об Эрике, теснили эту черную глубинную жуть в сторону. Тот все-таки вернулся. Несмотря ни на что. Хотя Чарльз был почти уверен, что Эрик ушел навсегда. Выходит, он ошибался? Неправильно все понял? Возможно, стоило пренебречь принципиальностью и хотя бы раз заглянуть в мысли Леншерра, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, а не строить шаткие выводы на пустом месте: взглядах, жестах и словах, которые, по здравому размышлению, можно было бы истолковать совсем иначе.

Вот только размышлять здраво Чарльз сейчас не мог. Он чуть не умер. Этот факт вкупе с возвращением Эрика, на которое он уже практически и не надеялся, заставил выложить всю правду, все то, что уже не один день жгло изнутри, хотя в обычных обстоятельствах он не пошел бы на это ни за что и никогда. И что получилось в итоге? Он обидел Эрика, и господь знает, удастся ли теперь загладить вину. Похоже, тому и вправду было безразлично, ходит Чарльз или нет. Невероятно.

Хэнк снимал показания приборов, брал кровь, задавал вопросы, Чарльз машинально на них отвечал, в подробностях описывая, что чувствовал после приема сыворотки, но все это проходило стороной. Он должен поговорить с Эриком, откровенно обо всем рассказать и получить у него ответы. Раз и навсегда.

— Хорошо. — Хэнк стянул с носа очки, принялся протирать их рукавом рубашки. — Похоже, большая удача, что все обошлось. Зато с другой стороны сыворотка работает. Чарльз, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы убрать побочку, клянусь!

Чарльз постарался сглотнуть. Желудок сделал отчаянное сальто-мортале и приземлился где-то совсем не там, где ему положено находиться. Хэнк постарается. Он гений, возможно, ему удастся устранить все негативные эффекты. Сама мысль о том, что есть препарат, способный поставить его на ноги, но смертельно опасный, была невыносима.

— Только слишком себя не загоняй. Если ничего не получится, я как-нибудь переживу. — Чарльз попытался улыбнуться, но мышцы лица не желали подчиняться, намертво застыв в одном положении. Возможно, он действительно сумеет справиться с неудачей, с ранением же тогда справился. Сейчас это должно выйти легче — Эрик же рядом.

В ответ Хэнк мрачно покосился на него и заявил, что предпочел бы, чтобы Чарльз остался в медотсеке хотя бы до ночи. Мало ли что.

Слух о том, что директору стало лучше, неведомым образом распространился по школе с молниеносной быстротой. Вряд ли его источником стал Эрик, но иначе пришлось бы признать, что в поместье завелся еще один телепат. Стоило Хэнку наконец-то отстать от него, как Чарльз ощутил за дверью чужое присутствие, и практически сразу же в нее постучались. Это оказался Брэндон, один из учителей. Поинтересовавшись самочувствием директора, он настолько долго и цветисто принялся пересказывать пожелания преподавателей и учеников насчет скорейшего выздоровления, что Чарльз всерьез задумался, не избавиться ли от него с помощью телепатии. Меньше всего ему хотелось опять чувствовать себя больным, а подобные излияния с удвоенной силой заставляли ощущать свою слабость.

Наконец убрался и он. Чарльз откинулся на подушку, с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Хватит уже валять дурака и мяться, точно школьница перед первым свиданием. Если он и дальше будет гадать, все может закончиться полным крахом. Он действительно потеряет Эрика, а этого Чарльз допустить не мог никак. Просто не желал.

Обнаружить его разум никогда не составляло труда. Ясный, кристально чистый и острый, будто заточенный нож, он словно нарочно привлекал к себе внимание, сияющим бриллиантом выделялся на общем тусклом фоне. Вот и в этот раз Чарльз наткнулся на него мгновенно. Эрик был зол и расстроен, хотя первая ярость успела подостыть. Возможно, и к лучшему, что его так задержали.

— Эрик, друг мой…

— Отвали, Чарльз. Я сейчас немного не в настроении выслушивать нравоучения.

Эрик попытался закрыться, но сделать это без шлема, когда Чарльз не желал отступать, не сумел. О нет, ему придется выслушать до конца, а дальше пусть решает сам. Под ложечкой противно засосало, но Чарльз продолжил:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне сказать. Я должен перед тобой извиниться. Я никогда не считал тебя монстром или кем-то еще, в ком не может быть ничего доброго или светлого, и не собираюсь менять свое мнение. Мне жаль, что у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, просто… Порой… да что там, — Чарльз мысленно усмехнулся. Горечь колебалась где-то под самым горлом, все прибывая и прибывая, но останавливаться в любом случае было уже поздно, — практически постоянно мне кажется, что я порчу тебе жизнь.

— Чарльз…

— Нет, Эрик, не перебивай. У тебя столько возможностей, особенно если ты наконец-то выкинешь из головы мысли о войне с людьми, а ты сидишь со мной. Я ничего не могу тебе дать. Даже секс, и тот…

— Чарльз, прекрати. — Вот теперь разум Эрика практически дрожал от злости, как хорошо натянутая струна — того и гляди лопнет — так что, несмотря на всю свою решимость, Чарльз действительно замолчал. — Хватит нести чушь. Если тебе так хочется, давай поговорим. Но с глазу на глаз. Я хочу тебя видеть, а не слышать голос в голове. Надеюсь, ты в состоянии потерпеть пару минут? Я сейчас приду.

Терпеть Чарльз не мог — слишком сильно колотилось в груди сердце от понимания, что этот разговор может закончиться полным крахом, но все равно согласился. Эрик был прав: лучше им видеть друг друга.

— Хорошо. Только я предпочел бы делать это где-нибудь еще, а не в больничной палате.

— Как скажешь, — сухо отозвался Эрик, и Чарльз выпустил его.

Теперь следовало уговорить Хэнка. Тот наверняка будет настаивать на необходимости подождать, перестраховаться. В принципе, он был совершенно прав, но у Чарльза не оставалось никаких сил торчать в больничной палате даже лишнюю минуту. Чувствовал он себя вполне нормально, случившееся вне всяких сомнений было следствием приема сыворотки, так что его жизни и здоровью прямо сейчас ничего не угрожало. Оставалось только донести это до Хэнка.

Чарльз мысленно окликнул его, прося подойти. Естественно, тот оказался против. Да, он хотел как лучше, желал только добра и искренне беспокоился за его здоровье, но Чарльз и сам был в состоянии решить, что ему нужно. Он уже было собрался приказать, и тут появился Эрик в компании кресла, которое, не особо заморачиваясь, просто левитировал перед собой. Хэнк хмуро уставился на него.

— Прекрасно. Вижу, вы уже все решили. И все-таки я считаю, что еще рано…

— Маккой, хватит корчить из себя мамочку, — бросил Эрик, позволяя креслу остановиться около кровати.

От возмущения Хэнк задохнулся. Пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, окинул их обвиняющим взглядом — Чарльз всей кожей чувствовал его возмущение и уверенность в подлом сговоре — но наконец справился с собой.

— Как знаете. Но я все же не советовал бы тебе сегодня заниматься делами, Чарльз.

Всю дорогу до спальни — по крайней мере в этом Чарльз собирался последовать совету, сейчас ему было просто не до работы — они с Эриком молчали. Тот медленно шел, приноравливаясь к чужой скорости, а во все стороны расходились тщательно сдерживаемые злость и раздражение. Чарльз в них буквально купался, как в гигантском бассейне, и от этого чувство собственной вины и неуверенности делалось только сильнее. 

Пропустив его вперед, Эрик вошел в спальню, закрыл дверь. Отчетливо щелкнул замком, отрезая их от внешнего мира, — будто посреди ясного неба вдруг грянул раскат грома. Развернулся к Чарльзу, молча скрестил руки на груди. 

Начинать первым не хотелось до дрожи, но деваться было некуда. Чарльз сам просил о разговоре, и это он хотел окончательно во всем разобраться. Так что следовало собраться с духом и высказаться. Четко и ясно, так, чтобы не осталось никаких дурацких недомолвок. Ничего, что можно понять превратно.

— Прости меня за те слова.

— Ты это уже говорил. — Эрик продолжал держаться холодно, но Чарльз чувствовал, что его отстраненность напускная. За ней, как за ширмой, ворочалась с трудом скрываемая злость и обида.

— Мне кажется, повторить будет не лишним. Понимаю, ты разозлился, когда нашел меня…

— Нет, Чарльз, не понимаешь, — вот теперь во взгляде Эрика полыхнула настоящая ярость, разнося на молекулы фальшивое прикрытие, — ты даже вообразить не можешь, каково было наткнуться на твое практически бездыханное тело. Ты столько мне твердил, что я не один, заставил в это поверить, а потом решил изобразить из себя подопытную крысу. Вколоть дрянь, от которой Хэнк когда-то посинел и покрылся шерстью. 

Эрик говорил, обвинял, но его нападение казалось ненастоящим. Как в той присказке про лучшую защиту. Бурлящее варево мыслей и чувств манило, затягивало в себя гигантской воронкой смерча, практически лишая возможности сопротивляться. Чарльз держался, как мог, цеплялся изо всех сил. _Он же обещал_. Но притяжение становилось все сильнее, Эрик смотрел все яростнее и отчаяннее. Не в состоянии удержаться, Чарльз едва уловимо покачнулся на самой грани, скользнул глубже, вторгаясь в сокровенное. _Грохот выстрелов, бледная изможденная женщина — его мать, мама — падает на пол… По светлому узорчатому ковру, тщательно крашеным доскам пола разбегаются в стороны неправдоподобно алые ручейки, впитываются в ворс… Неподвижное тело кажется ненастоящим, через подлокотник свешивается рука… Чарльз — его Чарльз — как будто не дышит, и лицо бледное… Такое бледное, как тогда…_

Внезапно картинка дрогнула, Чарльза вынесло на поверхность. Судорожно ловя ртом воздух, как пловец после долгого пребывания под водой, он в ужасе уставился на резко замолкшего Эрика.

— Господи, Эрик. Я даже не предполагал…

— Чарльз, ты же обещал.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста.

В горле пересохло. Чарльз сглотнул. Нужно было найти слова, правильные, хорошие слова, которые показали бы, что это действительно вышло случайно. Он же не собирался нарушать обещание, просто порой даже ему не удается контролировать способности. Кому, как не Эрику, это понимать. Вот только увиденное… Та женщина, Чарльз знал, что это мать Эрика. Ее смерть была самым болезненным воспоминанием, оно кровоточило, как открытая рана, хотя прошло немало лет. Тем более странно было увидеть рядом воспоминания о себе. Неужели для Эрика они равнозначны? Да нет, не может быть. Ерунда какая-то.

— Я… я не думал, что ты…

— Что я боюсь тебя потерять, как когда-то потерял мать? — Эрик горько усмехнулся и отвернулся. Просто смотреть на эти широкие плечи, на поникшую голову и понимать, что сам тому причиной, было почти физически больно. — Вот уж странно, да? Но что есть, то есть. Ты единственное, что у меня осталось. Я боюсь тебя потерять, Чарльз. Оказывается, страшный Магнето, который нагоняет ужас на все ЦРУ, действительно может чего-то бояться. Хотя порой мне кажется, что это уже случилось. Что ты просто терпишь меня из своей извечной вежливости. Неудивительно, учитывая, что я с тобой сделал.

Эрик замолчал, а Чарльз непонимающе уставился на него. В сказанном не было никакого смысла. Эрик знал, что Чарльз не винит его в своем ранении, они ведь говорили об этом. И уж тем более Эрик не может считать, что он его «просто терпит». Большую чушь и выдумать-то сложно.

— Эрик, ты сейчас вообще о чем? — Приблизившись, Чарльз коснулся руки Эрика, принуждая его обернуться. Он изо всех сил пытался представить, что именно могло заставить предположить подобное, но тщетно. Никакие мысли в голову не приходили, оставалось надеяться на ответ.

— О наших с тобой отношениях. Эта штука, — Эрик кивком указал на инвалидное кресло, в то время как его пальцы мягко коснулись ладони Чарльза, провели, лаская, к запястью, — она ведь каждый миг напоминает тебе о том, что я сделал. Этого не отнять и не исправить. И каждый день человек, причинивший тебе такую боль, лезет с поцелуями. Наверное, порой я слишком назойлив. Тебе стоило сказать об этом.

Пальцы Эрика замерли и пропали. Чарльз потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, но лучше не стало. Сказанное звучало полной бессмыслицей, ерундой, но тут части пазла вдруг сдвинулись, вставая на место.

Господи, какой же он идиот! Вернее, они оба идиоты.

— Эрик, — Чарльз коснулся второй руки, обхватил запястье, — ты не мог бы наклониться?

А когда его просьба оказалась выполнена, подался вперед и приник к губам человека напротив — самого потрясающего человека, какого только встречал — в поцелуе. На мгновение Эрик растерянно замер, но через пару биений сердца настороженность растворилась без следа. Губы податливо раскрылись навстречу, приглашая нырнуть глубже, крепкие руки уверенно легли на плечи, слегка их сжимая. Устоять перед ними было решительно невозможно. Чарльз и не стал, просто отдался на волю чувств, жадно беря и отдавая взамен. Зарылся пальцами в волосы, притянул сильнее. Если бы он только мог, он заставил бы этот миг неподвижно замереть, точно муха в янтаре, но у него не было ни подходящего для управления временем дара, ни навязчивого злого гения, щедро предлагающего остановить мгновение, и Чарльз просто наслаждался тем, что имел, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждый удар сердца, каждое прикосновение Эрика, так отчетливо и ясно показывающие — они живы, они все еще вместе, несмотря ни на что.


	3. Chapter 3

Скоро — слишком скоро, на взгляд Эрика — воздуха перестало хватать окончательно, и пришлось отстраниться. 

— Мы ведем себя как придурошные подростки. — Он осторожно провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Чарльза, чувствуя нежную кожу и колючую щетину. — Все твои «детки» и то умнее нас.

— Возможно. — Чарльз поймал его руку, на миг прижался к ней губами, а затем глянул огромными синими глазищами. — Даже думать больше не смей, что можешь быть мне неприятен. Я медленно умирал, пока однажды вечером ты не объявился вновь и не вернул мне жизнь.

Он смотрел строго и напряженно, будто от ответа зависело все, и Эрик невольно почувствовал накатившую волну тепла. Кажется, с самого первого мига их знакомства, с тех жутких минут, когда они оба плескались в ледяной воде, он твердо знал где-то глубоко внутри, что ради Чарльза сможет пойти на все.

— Я же без шлема. Если ты всерьез захочешь, в моей голове не появится ни одной неправильной мысли, — старательно сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, произнес он, но почти сразу не выдержал и растянул губы в улыбке. — Но и ты тоже завязывай с дурью про то, что мне тяжело или надоело возиться с калекой. Не обольщайся, ты и до Кубы был не сахар. 

— Ох, Эрик…

Вот только с Эрика было уже достаточно пустых разговоров. Хватило по самую маковку. Может, Чарльз и обожает потрепаться, но он совсем другое дело. Подавшись вперед, он вновь накрыл его губы своими, не желая больше тратить на болтовню ни единого мгновения. Казалось бы, за прошедшее время давно следовало привыкнуть к его дыханию, едва уловимой пульсации сердца под прижатой ладонью, тесным объятиям, жару губ и рук, возможно, даже несколько пресытиться, но все равно всякий раз от близости с Чарльзом, даже от самого обычного поцелуя захватывало дух. В это не верилось, а порой Эрик просыпался с мыслью, что все происходящее нереально, а он просто окончательно свихнулся в одиночной камере под Пентагоном и видит то, чего нет. К счастью, это случалось достаточно редко, чтобы задумываться всерьез.

В какой-то момент Чарльз попытался перехватить инициативу, но сегодня Эрик не собирался ему это позволять. Усилив напор, он скользнул руками по груди, принялся быстро, но уверенно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Это было непросто, учитывая, что Чарльз пытался проделать то же самое, и они то и дело сталкивались, мешая друг другу. Не способствовал процессу и тот факт, что они упорно продолжали целоваться.

Первым справился Эрик. Потянул за ткань, разом спихивая с плеч рубашку и кардиган, с жаром прижался губами к коже под ключицей.

— Эрик… — пальцы Чарльза замерли над последней пуговицей, голос едва заметно дрогнул на этом долгом «и», от которого по телу неизменно бежали мурашки.

— Я хочу тебя. Сейчас же.

Пару мгновений Чарльз невидяще смотрел на него, все еще поглощенный прикосновениями, а затем его взгляд прояснился, и он кивнул. Отстранившись — с некоторым сожалением, даже несмотря на то, что через минуту-другую они снова будут касаться друг друга, ласкать, любить — Эрик поднялся на ноги. Чарльз не терпел, когда ему помогали. Всякий раз, как в голове Эрика зарождалось желание сделать хоть что-то, чтобы облегчить его жизнь, он, даже не читая мыслей, чувствовал его. Тогда Эрик видел, как замыкалось лицо Чарльза, а во взгляде разливалась замешанная на боли злость.

Отступить, чтобы дать креслу достаточно места для разворота, он не успел. Чарльз поймал его за руку, посмотрел неуверенно.

— Эрик, может… — на мгновение отвел взгляд, торопливо облизнул губы, — может, ты поможешь…

И смущенно замолчал. Сильные пальцы подрагивали на запястье, в глазах застыли сомнение и страх. Но он все-таки решился. Эрик даже представить не мог, сколько мужества понадобилось сейчас Чарльзу, чтобы перешагнуть через себя и попросить помощи. Это стоило дороже всех сокровищ мира. Снова наклонившись, он мимолетным поцелуем коснулся его виска, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свою благодарность, а затем движением руки заставил кресло вплотную подлететь к кровати и там остановиться.

— Готов?

Эрик держал его на руках какие-то мгновения, прежде чем опустить на постель, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы с ужасающей яркостью вспомнить все, что случилось ночью. Безвольное тело, еле уловимый пульс, быстро темнеющая по мере высыхания полоска крови на лице. На дальних задворках сознания колыхнулся глубинный, нутряной ужас, дал о себе знать и затих, подавленный обжегшим шею дыханием.

— Спасибо.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Чарльз в упор уставился на собственные руки, сражавшиеся с поясом брюк. Пальцы явственно дрожали, но наконец и он, и молния поддались и оказались расстегнуты, и Чарльз принялся стаскивать брюки. Эрик до мельчайших деталей помнил и этот процесс, и обратный ему. Они всегда требовали огромных усилий и слишком много времени, Чарльз выбивался из сил, воюя с одеждой и собой, приходил то в ярость, то в отчаяние, но всегда все делал сам, не приемля, чтобы кто-нибудь вмешивался. Это был почти ритуал.

Однако сегодня он позволил помочь себе перебраться в постель. Возможно, он не станет возражать и против остального? Хотя бы в этот раз?

Опустившись на край кровати, Эрик накрыл руки Чарльза своими.

— Позволь?

Сначала ему показалось, что ему откажут. Замерев, Чарльз посмотрел на него — Эрик готов был поклясться, что в этой дурацкой, гениальной, самой прекрасной голове на свете шла ожесточенная борьба, — а затем, к его огромному удивлению, кивнул.

Спустить ткань вниз по ногам Эрик постарался максимально мягко. Чарльз, конечно, все равно ничего не почувствует, но здесь дело вовсе не в этом. Просто это был Чарльз, _его_ Чарльз, и он только что полностью вверил себя другому человеку. Предать это доверие, причинив какой-либо, даже гипотетический вред, Эрик не мог.

Одежду он бросил на пол у кровати. Выпутался из своей, оставил ее там же, а сам забрался в постель, прижался к теплому телу, обхватил руками, сжимая в объятиях.

— Мне никогда — слышишь? Никогда — это не надоест.

— Что именно? — Чарльз повернул голову, уставился на него своими синими глазищами растерянно и как-то беззащитно, повел рукой вдоль позвоночника, отмечая выпирающие бугорки косточек.

— Вот это, — повторил Эрик и немедленно прижался к его губам, поясняя свои слова. Он чувствовал, как напряглись руки Чарльза, притягивая его еще ближе, как одна скользнула вниз, к пояснице, а затем еще дальше, отчего в каких-то первобытных глубинах его существа колыхнулась жаркая волна, заставляя мышцы внизу живота напрячься. Не в силах сдерживаться, Эрик усилил напор. Теперь он не просто целовал, а яростно впивался в губы Чарльза, его руки сминали мышцы, лаская, прижимая к себе, собственнически стискивая. Возможно, он даже делал больно, но Чарльз ничем этого не показывал, только целовал в ответ.

С трудом заставив себя оторваться, Эрик спустился ниже. Кажется, наутро у них будут проблемы в виде отчетливо пропечатавшихся на коже засосов, но сейчас ему было на это плевать. _Чарльз мог умереть. Всего этого, что сейчас есть между ними, никогда больше могло не быть._ Одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно затуманить рассудок. Разжав объятия, Эрик навис над Чарльзом, провел ладонями по груди, а затем, не удовольствуясь достигнутым, мазнул языком по напряженному соску. Чарльз шумно выдохнул под ним и почти сразу же с силой втянул воздух, когда Эрик занялся другим. Его тяжелое дыхание, чуть заметная улыбка на потемневших от поцелуев губах, проступивший лихорадочный румянец, отчетливо читающееся во взгляде желание заводили лучше любых стимуляторов. 

Чувствуя, как внутри стягивается плотный огненный комок, напоминающий зарождающуюся звезду, Эрик двинулся еще ниже. Ему требовалось больше Чарльза, больше ласк, прикосновений. Полностью покоряясь своему желанию, он очертил языком, оставляя мокрую холодную дорожку, мышцы наверху живота, прижался губами к выемке пупка, медленно выдохнул, снова провел языком по коже. Эрик прекрасно помнил, что здесь чувствительность еще сохранялась, а вот чуть ниже, там, где выпирали острые тазовые кости, ее уже не было. Касаться Чарльза там было не просто бесполезно — стоило тому перестать ощущать руки или губы Эрика, слишком увлекшегося, чтобы контролировать себя, как его захлестывала такая волна боли, что ее хватило бы, чтобы утопить пол-Нью-Йорка. Тогда Эрику хотелось провалиться сквозь землю из-за своей забывчивости. Любить Чарльза было очень и очень непросто, но он старался и не желал ничего иного.

Очень скоро огненный комок в животе стал жечься совсем уж нестерпимо. В немалой мере этому поспособствовал тот факт, что Чарльз, не уступавший Эрику в стремлении завладеть чужим телом, обхватил полунапряженный член пальцами, слегка сжал их и провел снизу вверх. Эрик чуть не взвыл от пронесшейся по телу сладкой судороги, а Чарльз, зараза такая, облизнул покусанные губы, коварно улыбнулся и повторил проделанное. 

Чаши весов опасно заколебались, но Чарльз и не думал униматься.

— Твою ж мать… — с трудом, сквозь стиснутые зубы выдохнул Эрик, когда его прошила очередная вспышка. — Чарльз…

— Да? — Чарльз выглядел несколько запыхавшимся, но соображал явно лучше. Это тоже было одной из сложностей, вставшей между ними после Кубы. Эрик с готовностью отдал бы правую руку, лишь бы вернуть Чарльзу прежние ощущения, заставлявшие его совершенно терять голову от ласк и касаний, но это было невозможно. Разве что когда-нибудь, если Хэнк доработает свою сыворотку… — Ты что-то имеешь против?

— Да. — С трудом сглотнув, Эрик попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли. — Я же сказал… что… хочу тебя.

Вместо ответа Чарльз на мгновение подался навстречу, прижался к губам в поцелуе и убрал руки. Яростное пламя чуть поутихло, и Эрик сумел перевести дух.

Баночка с вазелином хранилась в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Чтобы ее достать, пришлось сесть, а потом ежиться, потому что скользкая масса оказалась до омерзения холодной. Чарльз лежал на спине и смотрел, как Эрик, придерживая его ноги, старательно работает пальцами.

— Неужели ты и правда не жалеешь?

Огненный шар в животе успел вновь обрести утраченную было силу, так что Эрику пришлось изрядно сосредоточиться, чтобы сообразить, что вообще имеет в виду Чарльз. Впрочем, наконец это удалось.

— Заткнись, а? — В подтверждение своих слов он наклонился и с жадностью прижался к губам Чарльза, а затем, отстранившись, с силой толкнулся в него. Мощный поток ощущений промчался от живота к макушке и обратно, продрав, кажется, до самых пальцев ног. Едва справившись с ним, Эрик принялся двигаться вперед-назад. Чарльз, поглаживая, сжимал пальцами его бедра, дышал быстро и рвано, а в его взгляде опять появилась легкая туманная дымка. Она всегда там обосновывалась теперь, когда они занимались сексом. Впрочем, скоро Эрик благополучно перестал что-либо соображать. Звезда в животе все разрасталась и разрасталась, давно миновав стадию зрелости и превращаясь в сверхгиганта, пока не взорвалась в неизбежном коллапсе. Момент рождения сверхновой он пропустил, чувствуя только, как гладит его по голове рука Чарльза и что-то неразборчиво шепчут его губы.

 

* * *

 

— Я вчера ездил в Нью-Йорк.

Они лежали в постели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, переплетя пальцы, и смотрели в потолок. Ничего интересного там, конечно, не было, он вообще терялся в предутреннем полумраке, но это ничего и не значило. Лежать вот так, рядом с Эриком, довольным и расслабленным после секса, Чарльз мог бы часами. В такие минуты он даже почти забывал, что сам испытывал от силы шестую часть былых ощущений. Это просто выветривалось из головы, хотя обычно только лишний раз заставляло чувствовать себя непоправимо сломанным. Чарльз боролся с этим чувством, но до победы все еще оставалось далеко.

Сказанное заставило его повернуть голову.

— И что там?

— Побывал в редакции «Трибьюн», а затем дома у нашей гостьи. 

— Погоди-ка. — Чарльз высвободил руку и, приподнявшись на локте, уставился на Эрика. Чувство тепла и уюта мгновенно исчезло, рассыпавшись карточным домиком. — Ты расспрашивал про ту журналистку? А потом вломился к ней, донимал ее? Господи, Эрик, чем ты только думаешь! Тебя же могли найти!

— Головой, Чарльз. — Эрик вообще предпочел сесть в постели, подобрав под себя ноги. — Ее мог подослать к нам кто угодно. Я просто подстраховывался. Кроме того, с ней я не говорил. Боюсь, с ней уже никто и никогда не поговорит.

— Ты о чем?

Сухой рассказ о визите в редакцию газеты и в квартиру Марион Бакли Чарльз выслушал со все возрастающей тревогой. Как бы ни хотелось верить в обратное, внезапное исчезновение журналистки действительно выглядело крайне подозрительно. Особенно в свете обнаруженного Эриком.

— Думаешь, это кровь?

— Наверняка. Вопрос, кто оставил ее и весь этот разгром. — Эрик задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по нижней губе, всколыхнув желание вновь попробовать ее на вкус. Подавил его Чарльз не без труда — сейчас у них имелось дело поважнее, чем поцелуи.

— Двери были опечатаны?

— Нет, стояли чуть ли не нараспашку, а внутри все выворочено на пол.

От неудобного положения рука начала затекать, и Чарльз, подтянувшись в кровати, привалился к спинке. Так было удобнее, да и лишняя опора придавала уверенности, не то что когда просто сидишь в постели, опираясь на руки. В этом не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, но до сих пор, несмотря на прошедшие годы, он так и не сумел побороть появившийся в больнице сразу после того, как очнулся, страх упасть. Найдя руку Эрика, Чарльз вновь переплел с ним пальцы. Просто еще одна точка реальности.

— Тогда это не ЦРУ и не какое-то другое агентство. Они не стали бы оставлять после себя такой разгром, никак не обозначив своего присутствия.

Эрик с готовностью ответил на пожатие, провел, лаская, большим пальцем по запястью. Уверенный в себе, источающий холодную решительность и силу, сейчас, в полумраке спальни он казался каким-то древним богом, по своей прихоти спустившимся со священной горы на землю. Порой Чарльзу не верилось, что все происходит с ним наяву. Все это было слишком идеально. Эрик, вновь работающая школа казались частью фантастического сна, где у историй, в отличие от жизни, всегда хороший конец.

— Если только не решили действовать неофициально. Не представляю, Чарльз, кто бы еще это мог быть. Я поговорил с соседями, они там почти все понимают только по-итальянски, а я знаю испанский. Но кое-как столковаться удалось. Несколько человек видели, как днем из подъезда вышла пара крепких мужчин, очень похожих на военных, сели в машину и уехали.

— Думаешь, это могли быть они?

— Да, но Бакли с ними никто не видел. Возможно…

Договорить Эрик не успел — раздался стук в дверь, а затем послышался взволнованный голос Хэнка:

— Чарльз, Эрик. Эм… надеюсь, я вас не разбудил. Выйдите, пожалуйста. Мне нужно вам кое-что показать. Мне кажется, это важно.

Тревога в сознании Хэнка плотно переплеталась с неуверенностью и даже растерянностью. Чарльз вопросительно посмотрел на Эрика, и тот согласно кивнул.

— Да, сейчас. Подожди немного, — отозвался за них двоих Чарльз.

Всю дорогу Хэнк говорил без умолку, но понять из его слов, что все-таки случилось, оказалось решительно невозможно.

— Я, собственно, ничего такого и не думал, просто немного усовершенствовал одно недавнее изобретение. Хотел проверить, как оно работает. Запустил вчера днем, а потом стало не до него. Ну вы понимаете… А сегодня вспомнил, пошел проверить, а там… Хотя лучше, если вы сами увидите.

И так далее все в том же духе. Действительно, уж лучше увидеть. Во взгляде Эрика отчетливо читалось желание перебить Хэнка и потребовать объяснить все уже по порядку, но Чарльз поспешно сжал его пальцы. _Не стоит, друг мой. Скоро мы сами все узнаем_. В ответ тот только молча кивнул.

К удивлению Чарльза, они не свернули к лифту, который доставил бы их в лабораторию, а продолжили двигаться по этажу, пока наконец не оказались перед плотно закрытой дверью. Хэнк распахнул ее, пропуская спутников, затем зашел сам. Едва оказавшись внутри, Эрик остановился и восхищенно присвистнул.

— Я смотрю, ты, Маккой, времени зря не терял.

Увиденное и правда изрядно впечатляло. В небольшой комнатке — раньше, помнится, здесь было что-то вроде бельевой — стояло штук пять телевизоров самого разного размера. Один, судя по модели, даже был цветным. Между ними змеились многочисленные провода, а в углу высилась здоровенная консоль с какими-то кнопками, шкалами, рычагами и катушками с пленкой.

— Видеомагнитофон, последняя модель. Я его, правда, немного усовершенствовал.

Поспешив к монстру, Хэнк защелкал рычажками. Катушки принялись вращаться, сначала медленно, но понемногу набирая скорость. Вскоре темный экран телевизора — того самого, цветного — окрасился бегом помех, а затем возникла картинка. Она дергалась и дрожала, но была более чем узнаваемой.

В кабинете в глубоком кресле сидел маленький человечек с непропорционально большой головой. Выглядел он солидно, как и окружающая обстановка, и чувствовалось, что эта солидность тщательно спланирована и выверена до последней складочки. На журналиста справа человечек взирал сквозь стекла очков с явным превосходством. Чарльз узнал его сразу. Боливар Траск. Именно из-за него Рейвен пришлось срочно ехать в Калифорнию.

— … расшифровали спираль ДНК чуть больше десяти лет назад, а не так давно двоим из них была заслуженно присуждена Нобелевская премия. В историческом масштабе с тех пор прошло совсем немного времени, но как много уже было открыто. Благодаря этому достижению мы сможем бороться с болезнями, которые раньше считались неизлечимыми, потому что их причина коренится в генетическом коде человека.

Траск говорил ровным и размеренным голосом, точно лекцию читал, но Чарльз видел, что тема генетических исследований занимает его чрезвычайно, и прекрасно его понимал. Вот только, учитывая то, что им удалось выяснить, подобный интерес вызывал тревогу.

— Значит, компания, которую вы планируете основать, «Индастри…

— «Траск Индастриз».

— Да, прошу прощения, конечно, «Траск Индастриз». — Журналист казался сбитым с толку тем, что его прервали, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. — Так вот, ее целью станет поиск способов излечения генетических заболеваний? 

— Совершенно верно, причем в самом широком смысле. — Траск широко улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. Пожалуй, так мог бы улыбаться кот, обнаруживший загнанных в угол мышей. — Любая генетическая болезнь есть отклонение от нормы, аномалия, пожалуй, даже мутация. Вы удивитесь, узнав, что среди нас живут многочисленные мутанты, и очень часто это не просто несчастные с какими-то незаметными глазу особенностями, о которых не подозревают даже они сами. Генетические болезни крайне опасны. Я уверен, что небезызвестный Джозеф Меррик [1] страдал от одной из них. Возможно, это была чудовищная форма синдрома Реклингхаузена [2], но чтобы сказать наверняка, нужны исследования. Именно ими и займется «Траск Индастриз». Впрочем, в данном случае болезнь угрожала жизни только несчастного Меррика, а сколько людей, благодаря своим генетическим отклонениям, опасны для окружающих? Я намерен бороться с такими… — Траск мгновение помедлил, подбирая слово. Журналист смотрел на него с откровенным любопытством, а Чарльзу внезапно захотелось, чтобы продолжение не прозвучало, — типами, чтобы обезопасить наше общество, сделать его здоровым и счастливым.

— Ну что ж, благодарю вас. Напомню, что сегодня мы беседовали с довольно известным, несмотря на молодой возраст, ученым Боливаром Траском, который…

Хэнк выключил запись и обернулся.

— Это интервью было в «Вечерних новостях» на NBC. Может быть, я притягиваю за уши, но звучит так, будто Траск собрался воевать с мутантами.

Голос Хэнка звучал растерянно. Он изо всех сил старался не верить тому, что видел и слышал, но не мог, как не мог закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и перестать думать. Глубоко вдохнув, Чарльз с усилием провел ладонями по лицу, обернулся к Эрику. Возможно, они уже опоздали и все усилия и их, и Рейвен напрасны.

— Вот тебе и ответ на вопрос, кто бы это мог быть, кроме ЦРУ.

На мгновение во взгляде Эрика мелькнуло непонимание, но затем он вспомнил.

— Вполне возможно. Нам нужно что-то предпринять.

Эрик, как всегда, рвался в бой, в любой ситуации предпочитая действовать. Хорошо бы, будь у них хоть какой-нибудь план, но пока не вернулась Рейвен, они ничего поделать не могут. Слишком мало информации, слишком много догадок и предположений. А от нее уже третий день никаких вестей. Господи, не следовало отпускать ее одну.

— Что именно? Пока что Траск только заявил, что намерен бороться с мутациями. Это не преступление, он не зря упоминал генетические болезни. Да ему орден дадут, если он найдет способ их излечивать.

— А за компанию уничтожать носителей мутаций, — закончил Эрик. В его голосе чувствовалась горькая ирония. Чарльз практически ждал неизменного «я тебе говорил, что они откроют на нас охоту», но Эрик сдержался. За это Чарльз был ему очень благодарен.

— Ну, он этого не сказал, — неуверенно возразил Хэнк, чем немедленно вызвал испепеляющий взгляд.

— Но подразумевал. Господи, Маккой, вынь голову из задницы. Ты же сам это почувствовал, иначе не стал бы так ломиться с утра пораньше. 

— Да… наверно. — Смущенный такой прямотой, Хэнк поспешил отвернуться, сделав вид, что необходимо срочно что-то отрегулировать в бесконечных рычажках видеомагнитофона. — В смысле, я хотел сказать, что его намерения… не столь явны.

— Мы будем с ним бороться. Приемлемыми способами.

Чарльз твердо посмотрел на готового возразить Эрика. Пропавшая журналистка. Она не могла быть мутантом, Чарльз обязательно это почувствовал бы. Она человек, несомненно. Но она приехала к ним, взяла интервью, а потом исчезла. Уже достаточно, чтобы встревожиться, а в свете вчерашних заявлений Траска эти события и вовсе приобретали зловещий оттенок. Хотя, возможно, он просто заразился от Эрика паранойей.

— Тебе придется еще раз съездить к ней. К Марион Бакли. — Чарльз еще раз торопливо прокрутил все в голове, но принятое решение казалось наиболее оптимальным. Может, и правда что-нибудь выйдет. Конечно, отпускать Эрика было страшно, но поместье не клетка, а он не тюремщик, тем более что при желании Леншерр всегда может отсюда уйти, что уже проделал. Оставалось только надеяться, что на него случайно не наткнется ЦРУ. — Осмотри там все хорошенько, если это возможно. Вдруг удастся найти что-нибудь, что подскажет, что с ней. 

В продуктивность таких поисков верилось мало, но Чарльз на собственном опыте знал, что порой случается невероятное. Оставалось надеяться, что им повезет. Должно же хоть когда-то.

— Хорошо. — Эрик решительно кивнул. — Прямо сейчас и отправлюсь, только душ приму и съем что-нибудь. Надеюсь, ты мне простишь прогул занятий.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз не хотел его отпускать, Эрик видел это по глазам. Конечно, он старался не подавать виду, но, честно сказать, когда ему это удавалось? Даром что телепат, а скрывать свои мысли так и не научился. Вот и чрезмерно ранний завтрак прошел в напряженном молчании, да и завтраком назвать это было сложно. Чарльз рассеянно крошил в пальцах кусочек хлеба, то и дело бросал на Эрика встревоженные взгляды и витал где-то очень и очень далеко. К омлету он едва притронулся, хотя кофе выпил. Целых две чашки.

Эрик подобной ерундой не страдал. Вчерашний день мало располагал к посиделкам за столом, а когда Чарльз очнулся, Эрик был слишком зол, чтобы набивать живот. А тот, естественно, не замедлил о себе напомнить. Так что сегодня он в полной мере отдал дань тостам и бекону. 

Тревога пришла гораздо позже, уже в Нью-Йорке. На этот раз Эрик взял машину из гаража, но запарковался в квартале от дома репортерши. Просто на всякий случай, чтобы уж точно не вызывать никаких подозрений. Закурил прямо в салоне. Чарльз подобной привычки не одобрял, но сейчас ему остро требовалось чем-то себя занять. В голове сами собой заворочались непрошеные мысли.

Позавчера о пропаже репортерши еще никто не знал, но с тех пор прошло время. У нее вполне могли быть друзья, которые обеспокоились и обратились в полицию. Или соседи, встревоженные странными расспросами, понеслись туда же. Столкнуться с копами в чужой квартире совершенно не хотелось. Он, конечно, разделается с ними в два счета, но к чему привлекать внимание. Это же опять начнутся поиски, облавы, снова надо будет прятаться, а он не готов. Он не может оставить Чарльза, но и подставлять его под удар тоже не в состоянии.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Сделав последнюю затяжку, Эрик выбросил окурок в окно и поднял стекло. Черт с ним, на месте как-нибудь разберется. В крайнем случае, попытается соврать. Например, что он приятель белобрысой репортерши, та давно не звонила, вот и решил заехать проведать. Или наоборот, вертихвостка назначила встречу, а самой ни слуху, ни духу, опять где-то шастает. Как будто врать не приходилось.

Дом выглядел столь же мирно и запущенно, что и в прошлый раз, только в свете дня белье еще больше напоминало флаги. Или надутые ветром паруса. Утро выдалось солнечным, небо было ясным, только кое-где попадались редкие облачка, и казалось, что старое здание рвется в эту бездонную синеву, готовое взмыть и навсегда улететь из перенаселенного человеческого муравейника со всей его грязью и мерзостью. Эрик на мгновение задержался перед ступеньками, впитывая солнечное тепло, а затем решительно тряхнул головой и вошел в дом.

Никаких печатей на двери не оказалось. Та так и стояла, прикрытая, как ее оставили позавчера. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Эрик нырнул внутрь. В квартире, хотя прошло всего ничего, отчетливо пахло пылью и, кажется, тянуло чем-то протухшим с кухни. Скорее всего, перестоявшим мусорным ведром, а ведь в нем еще предстояло покопаться. Эрик досадливо поморщился и взялся за дело.

Барахла в крошечной квартирке оказалось немало. Логично было бы отыскать какие-нибудь записные книжки, но кто гарантирует, что Бакли не хранит секреты в комоде среди трусов. Однако во всяком дамском барахле Эрик завяз практически сразу и совершенно безнадежно. Бесконечные платья, чулки и полупрозрачные сорочки навевали подозрения, что здесь обитает не одна девица, а целый десяток. Пожалуй, у него за всю жизнь не было столько одежды, сколько хранилось в здешних шкафах.

Всяких бумажек, впрочем, нашлось не меньше. Часть из них была отпечатана на машинке, другая исписана уже знакомым убористым почерком. Эрик торопливо проглядывал страницу за страницей, но их содержимое явно было обычной журналистской белибердой. Скандальные спектакли, новые бестселлеры, премьеры кинофильмов. Бакли работала в «культурном отделе» и писала о соответствующем. Когда Эрик, разделавшись с бесконечными заметками, глянул на часы, те показывали уже начало пятого.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее казалось, что поиски совершенно безнадежны. Либо здесь ничего нет, либо тот, кто устроил разгром, нашел нужное и забрал его с собой. Это было бы очень некстати: иметь врагов само по себе плохо, а предупрежденный и вооруженный враг хуже вдвойне. Единственной хорошей новостью оставалось то, что Чарльз наконец-то признал его правоту. Пускай на это понадобилось время и дополнительные стимулы, но лучше так, чем он по-прежнему твердил бы, что люди хорошие и ни за что и никогда ничего плохого против них не замыслят.

Разделавшись со спальней и тем, что с некоторой натяжкой можно было бы назвать кабинетом-гостиной, Эрик перешел в кухню. Здесь мерзкий душок ощущался сильнее. Исходил он, как и ожидалось, от мусорки под раковиной. Эрик осторожно подцепил ведро за край, перевернул прямо на пол и с омерзением уставился на неаппетитную кучку объедков. 

_— Есть какие-нибудь результаты?_

Голос Чарльза заставил сердце сбиться с ритма, а затем бешено понестись вскачь.

— Господи, ты меня до инфаркта доведешь. — Эрик, совсем уже было собравшийся поворошить содержимое помойки выуженным из стола ножом, выпрямился. — Похоже, тут пусто. Либо она гений маскировки, либо все ее секреты нашли те, кто побывал здесь до меня, либо ничего и не было.

_— Вряд ли последнее, иначе зачем обыскивать ее квартиру._

— Вот и я так думаю. — Эрик все же занялся мусором, но там не обнаружилось ничего интереснее объедка гамбургера и уже плесневелой картошки фри. — Чарльз, не думаю, что тебе стоит торчать сейчас в Церебро, серьезно. Сворачивайся, а я пока еще немного тут покопаюсь.

Он ожидал возражений или возмущений, но их не последовало. После непродолжительного молчания — Чарльз не ушел, Эрик по-прежнему ощущал в своем разуме его присутствие, просто не отвечал — в голове прозвучало:

_— Ладно. Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожен, не нарывайся._

— Даже в мыслях не было, — заверил Эрик и довольно хмыкнул, а в следующий миг Чарльз исчез.

Честно говоря, он не представлял, где еще можно продолжить поиски. Чисто для проформы заглянул под здоровенную поцарапанную ванну, в бачок унитаза. Внутри, как и полагалось, в первом случае было пыльно, во втором мокро, но при этом девственно пусто, если не считать разбегавшихся со всех лап тараканов. Напоследок Эрик решил еще раз обследовать квартиру даром. Он помнил, что не обнаружил в прошлый раз ничего лишнего, но тогда его интересовало только наличие в доме оружия. Сегодня следовало искать тщательнее.

Поначалу он ничего не заметил. Все оставалось по-прежнему, как позавчера, но когда Эрик уже решил, что все без толку, где-то на самом краю сознания послышался тихий, едва различимый голосок. Боясь упустить, Эрик осторожно подцепил тончайшую нить зова, потянул на себя, разматывая клубок. Он доносился из вентиляции в ванной комнате. Не удивительно, что засечь его удалось не сразу — металлическая решетка почти полностью перекрывала слабый голос еще одного кусочка металла. 

Одним движением Эрик вырвал решетку и, взобравшись на унитаз, запустил руку внутрь. Сперва ощущалась только шершавая поверхность кирпича, но чуть глубже пальцы нащупали бумагу. Эрик потянул ее на себя, и вот на свет явился плотный пакет. Чистенький, без малейших следов пыли или паутины. Выходит, оказался он там недавно.

Внутри были только старый, сильно потрепанный блокнот и крошечный ключик, судя по всему от банковской ячейки. Его зов Эрик и почувствовал. Торопливо спрятав его в карман, чтобы не потерять, Эрик занялся блокнотом. Раскрыл, пробежал глазами первую страницу, сдавленно чертыхнулся, перелистнул. Записанные уже знакомым почерком, перед глазами мелькали имена Чарльза, Рейвен, Алекса, Хэнка и многих других, включая тех типов из ЦРУ, что работали поначалу вместе с ними над проблемой этого мерзавца Шоу, словосочетания «карибский кризис», «ядерная угроза», «школа для одаренных», «генетические отклонения», «чтение мыслей»... На последней странице, жирно обведенный красной пастой, значился адрес Чарльза.

Эрик еще раз выругался, теперь уже от души. Кем бы ни была эта девчонка, она знала слишком много.  
______________________________________________  
 _ **Примечания:**_

_[1] Джозеф Меррик — живший в Викторианской Англии человек, также известный как Человек-слон, который приобрёл популярность из-за чудовищно деформированного тела._

_[2] Синдрома Реклингхаузена — то же, что нейрофиброматоз I типа. Самое распространённое наследственное заболевание, предрасполагающее к возникновению у человека опухолей, а также увеличению и деформации костей. Долгое время считалось, что причиной заболевания Джозефа Меррика стало то, что его мать во время беременности напугал слон. Только в 1971 году Эшли Монтагю в своей книге предположил, что он страдал от нейрофиброматоза I типа. Однако в 1986 году было объявлено, что Меррик страдал от синдрома Протея, который, среди прочего, вызывает необычный рост головы, костей и кожи. В июле 2003 года доктор Чарис Энг сообщил, что на основе исследований пробы ДНК, взятой из волос и костей Джозефа Меррика, можно заключить, что Человек-слон болел и нейрофиброматозом I типа, и синдромом Протея._


	4. Chapter 4

— Наша новая знакомая та еще пройда.

Эрик выложил на стол перед Чарльзом добычу — блокнотик из вентиляции, пенал, надежно скрывавший в своих глубинах катушки с пленкой, и толстую картонную папку. Ее, как и видеозапись, он обнаружил в ячейке, арендованной на предъявителя в одном из банков Мидтауна — ключик действительно оказался от нее. Прежде чем ехать обратно, Эрик наскоро глянул содержавшиеся в папке бумаги и пораженно присвистнул. Он, конечно, не вчитывался, но и пары минут хватило, чтобы понять: похоже, девица вела планомерную охоту на Боливара Траска. Вот уж совпадение, ага.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? И что это такое?

— А ты посмотри, сам узнаешь.

Следуя совету, Чарльз подтянул папку к себе, распустил стягивающие края тесемки, зашуршал бумагами. Быстро пробежал глазами первый листок, но, наткнувшись на имя Траска, вздрогнул и вернулся к началу. Второй раз Чарльз читал уже гораздо внимательнее. А потом следующий лист, и еще один.

— Черт возьми, Эрик, это же настоящее досье. — В этих глазищах Эрик без особого труда мог бы утопиться, а сжимавшие бумагу пальцы, сильные, ловкие, знал на вкус до последней складочки кожи.

— Несомненно. Мисс Бакли имела на Траска преогромнейший зуб. И еще она откуда-то знала о нас, мутантах. — Обогнув стол, он положил руку Чарльзу на плечо, другой подтянув поближе пенал с катушками. — Знать бы, что там. Что там может быть _еще_.

На его взгляд одних бумаг хватало с головой, чтобы если не уничтожить, то хотя бы сильно пошатнуть репутацию Траска. После их публикации от него наверняка отвернется половина типов, спонсирующих создание «Траск индастриз». Небось, все они из политиков и бизнес-воротил, у которых водятся денежки, а таким дорога собственная репутация. Как успел понять Эрик, в этой стране ее продают так же, как колу и джинсы, ну а на подмоченный товар сами знаете какой спрос. Так что, похоже, к ним случайно попало настоящее сокровище. Как только эта белобрысая репортерша сумела все раскопать!

— Сейчас узнаем. — Чарльз поднес пальцы к виску. — Хэнк, друг мой, пропавшая мисс Бакли хранила какую-то видеозапись, нужно ее просмотреть.

Видимо, ответ оказался положительным, потому что Чарльз произнес «спасибо» и, опустив руку, обернулся.

— Хэнк подождет нас в аппаратной. Бедная девочка, — вздохнув, он накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Эрика, так и лежавшую на его плече, — боюсь, нам ей уже не помочь. Если б знать сразу…

— Прекращай, Чарльз. Ты не в состоянии уберечь всех и каждого. — Эрик наклонился, нашел его губы. Мягкие, теплые, податливые, они хранили на себе едва уловимый привкус чая с молоком. Стоило их коснуться, и они с готовностью раскрылись навстречу. Эрик мог бы целовать их вечность, но на столе лежала взрывоопасная папка и неведомо что приберегшая для них видеопленка, а на душе грозовыми тучами собиралась тревога. — Пойдем, не будем испытывать терпение Хэнка и — в особенности — мое любопытство.

Зверь завладел пленкой моментально, стоило ему ее увидеть. Тут же схватил и воззрился как на какое-то сокровище.

— Сможешь ее воспроизвести?

— Еще бы! — Казалось, невинный вопрос оскорбил его до глубины души. — Я немножко покопался в начинке этого «Ампекса» [1], так что он работает со всеми известными на сегодня форматами видеозаписи. Это было довольно легко.

Он так и сиял от гордости, как тщательно надраенная дверная ручка. И чего, спрашивается, особенно после Церебро.

— Рад за тебя. — Эрик специально постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно суше, возвращая с небес на землю. — А теперь, надеюсь, можно вернуться к нашей пленке?

— Эрик, не думаю, что сейчас лучший момент, чтобы лезть на рожон. Кроме того, Хэнк…

— Разве я что-то имею против Хэнка, Чарльз? — Эрик с деланным изумлением приподнял брови. — Даже не думал. Вон, смотри, наш гений наконец-то свою шарманку завел.

На этот раз обошлось без помех. Картинка вышла чистой и сочной, как в хорошем кинофильме, правда, кадр разнообразием не отличался: на фоне какой-то стены сидела Марион Бакли, на этот раз без дурацкой халы. С обычными, рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами она выглядела совсем молоденькой и какой-то беззащитной. Пожалуй, раньше, до встречи с Чарльзом, он даже ухлестнул бы за ней. А еще девчонка была неестественно бледной, но смотрела твердо и даже решительно. Такой взгляд Эрику был хорошо знаком еще по концлагерю — с ним шли вперед, зная, что там не ждет ничего, кроме смерти, но не желая показать страха. 

— Я… — девчонка запнулась, сглотнула, — …меня зовут Марион Бакли, и если вы смотрите эту запись, меня уже нет в живых. Я оставляю ее, чтобы все знали — Боливар Траск опасен. Он убийца, может быть — сумасшедший!

Голосок лился и лился, все набирая силу, напитываясь уверенностью, как губка водой, а Эрику казалось, что он сходит с ума. Этого просто не могло быть. Стечение обстоятельств казалось невероятным, но куда ж ты денешься, когда вот они, все доказательства, у тебя под носом. Рядом едва дышал Чарльз, его пальцы слабо подрагивали на подлокотнике, с шумным негодованием пыхтел Хэнк.

— Брату было тринадцать, когда с ним начало что-то происходить. Бобби никому ничего не рассказывал, но я догадалась. Иногда, когда он входил в комнату, загорались все лампы, сам включался телевизор, иногда приборы, наоборот, отключались. После пятнадцатилетия Бобби…

Так вот в чем дело. Вот откуда назойливая репортерша, которую теперь стало жаль, узнала о них. Вот почему она так вцепилась в Чарльза, почему была в курсе существования мутантов. И еще теперь совершенно ясно, отчего это выпускница Браун почти год не могла найти себе постоянную работу. Все это время она потратила на сбор информации. Очень засекреченной, надо сказать. Эрик знал толк в добывании сведений, которыми не спешат поделиться, и подобный результат внушал уважение.

— Бобби пропал три года назад. Сказал, что получил невероятно хорошую работу, у самого Боливара Траска, а потом исчез. Мы с мамой обратились в полицию, но там ничего поделать не смогли. Последний раз Бобби видел таксист, который высадил его в центре Сан-Хосе…

И тогда девица предприняла собственное расследование, которое заставило ее сделать единственный возможный вывод: ее братец не одинок, в мире существуют мутанты, а Боливар Траск охотится на них, потому что считает угрозой «нормальным» людям. Вскоре умозрительное заключение удалось подкрепить документами. Совершенно бесценными в их положении.

Запись кончилась, теперь проигрыватель издавал какое-то мерзкое шипение, безуспешно пытаясь прокручивать пустую катушку, и Хэнк поспешил его выключить. Молча. Чарльз тоже молчал, глядя куда-то перед собой и, несомненно, ровным счетом ничего не видя. Похоже, сейчас он был очень и очень далеко от Уэстчестера и бог знает о чем думал. Но уж точно не о приятном, судя по залегшей между бровей морщинке. Да и какие могут быть приятные мысли после увиденного.

— Траск — скотина и гадина.

Чарльз вздрогнул, растерянно моргнул, перевел взгляд на Эрика.

— Слишком категоричное утверждение, но, боюсь, друг мой, ты прав.

— Конечно. Я всегда прав. 

Эрик скрестил руки на груди, задумчиво качнулся с пятки на мысок. Они знали, что Траск опасен, но думали, еще есть время. Хотели уладить проблему относительно мирным путем. Чарльз хотел, и Эрик решил, что в кои-то веки может согласиться. А теперь одно к одному. Интервью, эта репортерша недоделанная. Хотя говорить так несправедливо: мисс Бакли проделала огромную работу и справилась с ней блестяще. Выходило, этот Траск сволочь не хуже Шоу, а может быть, и лучше. Скорее бы вернулась Мистик.

— Когда ты говорил с Рейвен?

Чарльз вздохнул, с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Сейчас он выглядел усталым, даже измученным. Может, стоило вчера наплевать на обиды и заставить его остаться под присмотром Хэнка, а не бросаться выяснять отношения? Хотя черт его знает, он же так болезненно относится к любым разговорам о здоровье.

— Четыре дня назад, учитывая сегодняшний. Завтра она должна вернуться.

— Чарльз, я… — Хэнк нервно облизнул губы. — Не верю, что я это говорю. После всего случившегося тебе лучше быть осторожнее, хотя бы первое время, но, возможно, стоит воспользоваться Церебро? Если Траск так опасен, Рейвен должна это знать.

Зверь был тысячу раз прав, но согласиться с ним Эрик не мог. Должен был, но память о том, как свесился через подлокотник Чарльз, как его лицо залила бледность, а под тонкой кожей едва прощупывался пульс, требовали возразить. Еще слишком рано, можно немного подождать, потянуть время, да и Рейвен не безмозглая дура, чтобы не понимать, на какого зверя они охотятся. 

Вот потому-то и необходимо ее предупредить, как бы опасно это ни было. Он же всегда плевать хотел на опасности, шел по головам, подставляя себя и других, а теперь что? Куда все делось? Когда рассудочное «нужно для достижения цели» уступило место глупым страхам?

— Она узнает. Завтра. — Справиться с соблазном не удалось, но сдаваться Эрик не собирался. Совсем сдаваться. Пришлось выбирать нечто среднее. — Если так и не объявится до завтрака сама.

— Эрик, мне кажется…

— С ней ничего не случится, слышишь? — Эрик глянул как мог твердо, хотя на душе скреблись кошки. — Хэнк прав, не стоит тебе связываться с Церебро. А с Рейвен все будет в порядке, сам знаешь, какая она. Им с ней не справиться.

Чарльз ответил хмурым взглядом, в котором на раз читалось желание возразить, но так и не раскрыл рта и только молча кивнул. Сжатый в его пальцах лист из досье на Траска захрустел, сминаясь в комок.,. 

 

* * *

 

Дождь хлынул вечером. Весь день небо оставалось чистым, только редкие облака бросали тень на старый парк за окном, а затем бодро бежали прочь, но после обеда все заволокло за считанные минуты. Эрик успел вернуться до ливня, потом Чарльз читал найденные документы, потом они вместе смотрели видео. Было не до погоды, а она как раз портилась все сильнее и сильнее.

Какое-то время в стремительно опускающихся сумерках было видно, как по стеклу струятся прозрачные ручейки, а деревья в парке мотают из стороны в сторону мокрыми верхушками, но вскоре стемнело, и за окном сгустилась угольная чернота. В стекле, точно в зеркале, отражалась комната, платяной шкаф, широкая постель. Слышался дробный перестук капель по карнизу, куда чаще и громче тиканья настенных часов.

Где-то там сейчас Рейвен. Хотелось верить, что с ней все в порядке — они же даже не договаривались, что она станет регулярно звонить. И общаться с помощью Церебро тоже. Так, прилетела, сообщила, что в норме, и все. Она не маленькая девочка, ей не нужна опека. Рейвен так и сказала, когда они с Эриком предложили ей вернуться. Это было основным условием — никаких попыток контролировать. Чарльз, естественно, согласился. Ради того, чтобы сестра снова была дома, он пошел бы и не на такое.

Теперь это оборачивалось бедой. Или не бедой, но тревогой, сжимавшей сердце. Траск оказался значительно опаснее, чем они предполагали. Он уже охотился на мутантов, трагическая история Бобби Бакли это только подтверждала. И не на мутантов, похоже, тоже. Игра становилась чересчур рискованной. Если Рейвен завтра не вернется или хоть как-то не даст знать о себе, следует воспользоваться Церебро. Хэнк с Эриком считают так же, а значит, это не будет выглядеть навязчивой заботой.

На плечи легли чужие руки, обхватили шею, губы прижались к волосам, обдавая затылок горячим дыханием, возвращая в здесь и сейчас. Это было хорошо, это было правильно, это не давало утонуть в воспоминаниях и мыслях. Чарльз накрыл ладонь Эрика своей, мягко коснулся поцелуем запястья.

— Мы справимся.

Голос Эрика звучал тихо и ровно, был полон уверенности в своей правоте. Непоколебимой, как и он сам. Это ведь он сумел вдохнуть в школу вторую жизнь, вытащить его из ямы, в которую Чарльз загнал себя сам. Да, сам, а не судьба, которая, как тогда казалось, ополчилась, желая добить окончательно. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы осознать это, тонул в алкогольном дурмане и жалости к самому себе. Казалось, что вот он, конец, впереди нет ничего, кроме четырех стен и моря отчаяния, но потом появился Эрик. Рядом с ним Чарльз чувствовал себя почти сильным. С ним вместе, таким уверенным в себе, надежным, смело можно было отправляться хоть на край света.

Губы Эрика прижались к коже за ухом, спустились, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев, к плечу и затихли у основания шеи.

— Конечно. Мы просто обязаны. — Чарльз замер, впитывая прикосновения. — Пойдем в постель?

Объятия разомкнулись, руки и губы исчезли. В окне отразилось, как Эрик выпрямился, шагнул в сторону, освобождая место. А Чарльз так чертовски устал заставлять себя, через «не могу» сражаться с собственной беспомощностью, по крупице отвоевывая у нее свое «я». Так хотелось просто махнуть рукой, расслабиться, оставить все как есть. Выбросить белый флаг и открыть ворота. Вчера же мир от этого не рухнул.

— Эрик, я… — Переступать через себя всегда тяжело, да и нужно ли? Или же только это и означает жизнь, а все остальное так, топтание на месте? — Ты… Если ты не против, ты не поможешь?

Видеть, как на лице Эрика расцветает улыбка — именно улыбка, а не хищный звериный оскал во все тридцать два — случалось нечасто. Оттого Чарльз только сильнее любил эти редкие мгновения, когда черты Леншерра преображались, будто освещенные каким-то внутренним светом, в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, а взгляд делался открытым и беззащитным. Наверно, таким он был у польского мальчишки, еще не знавшего, что со дня на день начнется война.

Сильные руки обхватили за плечи, взяли под колени — первое Чарльз почувствовал, второе увидел и сам поспешил обнять Эрика за шею. Хотелось потянуться навстречу, прижаться губами к губам, теплым, родным, без слов, одним только дыханием показывая, как тот важен и нужен, но он не стал. Несколько шагов до кровати пролетели за один миг. Эрик осторожно, будто фарфоровую статуэтку, опустил его на постель, сам сел на пол рядом, кончиками пальцев коснулся лица.

— Чарльз…

Его касание было почти невесомым, готовым вот-вот раствориться без следа. Чарльз подался навстречу, прижался к чужой ладони. В окно хлестал дождь, выл, как голодный пес, ветер.

— Что, Эрик?

Тепло проникало под кожу, заполняло собой каждую клеточку, и под его напором отступал призрак Траска, ощущение опасности, тошнотворное предчувствие беды, которая того и гляди нагрянет откуда не ждали, тревога за Рейвен.

— Я хочу носить тебя на руках. Всю жизнь. Как бы глупо это ни звучало.

От услышанного кольнуло где-то в груди, но Чарльз поспешил отогнать болезненное ощущение. Эрик не имел ничего такого в виду, просто сказал то, что в любых других условиях прозвучало бы очень романтично. Эрик и романтика, надо же. Смешно. 

— Если у Хэнка все получится, надеюсь, носить всю жизнь не придется.

Эрик слабо улыбнулся. Пальцами свободной руки Чарльз коснулся его подбородка, очертил жесткую складку в уголке рта, положил ладонь на затылок, притягивая для поцелуя, с жадностью впиваясь в чужие губы. Если бы только можно было затеряться в прикосновениях, ласках, ощутить, как обжигающей волной растекается по телу желание...

Заскользила по спине чужая ладонь, оглаживая мышцы, сминая ткань рубашки. Порой она исчезала, спускаясь слишком низко, но оставалось жаркое дыхание, оставались губы на губах, внезапно оглушающее биение сердца. Ухватившись за ворот рубашки, Чарльз потянул Эрика на себя, и тот с готовностью поднялся, перебрался на кровать.

До чего же глупой и лишней становится одежда, когда хочется до последней клеточки быть с другим человеком, слиться с ним в одно целое и никогда уже не разлучаться. И до чего жутким — осознание невозможности желаемого. Тянешься к нему, рвешься изо всех сил, разрывая жилы, выкручивая суставы, а все равно остаешься, где есть, потому что дальше — никак. Потому что проклятое тело не пускает, не дает, не позволяет вырваться из испорченной оболочки, ухнуть с головой в раскаленную, пылающую лаву, распасться в ней на молекулы и подняться оттуда возрожденным. Нет, сиди, привязанный к чертовой земле, и не смей мечтать о небе.

Плохо слушающимися пальцами Чарльз расстегивал пуговицы Эриковой рубашки, прижимался губами к теплой коже, слушал, как колотится под ней сердце, как легкие торопливо перекачивают воздух. Вдох, выдох, снова вдох. Нервно, суматошно, рвано. Под плотной тканью брюк и тонкой — белья чувствовалась напряженная, горячая плоть. Стоило ее коснуться, как Эрик судорожно втянул воздух, сильнее сжал объятия. Заклубившийся туман сделался чуточку гуще, но забыться все равно не получалось. Хлещет за окном дождь, бьются в стекло тяжелые капли, отматывают время часы на стене.

С шорохом упала на пол одежда, ищуще заметались по телу губы, заскользили руки. Невольно сбилось дыхание, остро отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Сладко екнуло внутри, когда Эрик с глухим рычанием толкнулся в тесное, горячее, подступило, беря за горло, желание закрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на готовых вот-вот нахлынуть ощущениях, да только их не будет. Не придут, не захватят, не унесут в круговерти ярких, как осенние звезды, эмоций.

Чарльз закусил губу, старательно уставился в потолок. Тело окутывала истома, сглаживала острые углы между горечью и наслаждением. Все чаще, тяжелее дышал Эрик, с его губ срывались низкие, переходящие в глухое рычание, стоны. Чарльз перевел взгляд ниже, провел рукой по покрытой бисеринками пота коже, под которой ходили тугие мышцы. Если и было в этом мире счастье, то сейчас оно стискивало руками не способные ничего почувствовать ноги и смотрело прямо в глаза, но видело что-то далекое, скрытое по ту сторону реальности.

Подчиняясь внезапному желанию, Чарльз обхватил пальцами чужие запястья. С каждым биением сердца движения Эрика делались все более рваными, стоны — все более громкими, а потом он судорожно дернулся, застыл, точно прихваченный морозом, по его телу пронеслась волна дрожи, и Чарльз поспешил сжать ладони сильнее. Сам он как будто плыл в белой туманной реке, и теплые волны ласкали кожу.

Эрик шумно выдохнул, ощутимо расслабляясь. Напряжение ушло, он перестал напоминать мраморный памятник, на губах появилась улыбка. Чарльз выпустил запястья, и Эрик, опустившись рядом на постель, обхватил его поперек груди, прижался плотно, уткнулся лицом в шею. Защекотало кожу дыхание. Туман таял, оставались только покой и усталость. Повернув голову, Чарльз прижался губами к теплой макушке, обнял широкие, надежные плечи. 

Небо за окном расчертила ветвистая молния, оружейным залпом грянул гром — над Уэстчестером бушевала первая в этом году гроза.

 

* * *

 

Хэнк перещелкнул несколько рычажков, и многочисленные шкалы ожили. Дрогнули стрелки, загорелись разноцветные огоньки, сыто заурчал в пластиково-металлических глубинах невидимый зверь. Чарльз принял из рук стоявшего рядом Эрика шлем. После работы на Церебро всегда болела голова, а порой даже подташнивало, но признаваться кому-либо в этом он не собирался. Особенно теперь.

Наступившее утро принесло нежную синеву умытого неба, мокрые дорожки и газоны, буйно зазеленевшую после грозы листву и воскресшую тревогу. Она, стоило раскрыть глаза, с еще большим, чем вчера, усердием вгрызлась в сердце и отступать не собиралась. Никаких вестей от Рейвен так и не было, хотя сегодня ей следовало вернуться. Будь все дело в непредвиденной задержке, сестренка, конечно бы, об этом сообщила, а пройди все нормально — объявилась еще рано утром. Вот только ни того, ни другого так и не случилось. 

— Ты в норме? — Эрик внимательно посмотрел на него, и Чарльз поспешил улыбнуться и надеть шлем.

— Конечно.

— Ну что, начинаем? 

Взгляд Хэнка по серьезности и отчетливо сквозившей тревоге не уступал Эрикову. Парень явно был готов в любой момент все бросить и кинуться спасать обожаемое начальство и лучшего друга в одном лице. Чарльз кивнул, щелкнули, сдвигаясь с места, еще несколько рычажков. Невидимый зверь заурчал чуточку громче.

Больше всего это походило на прыжок в ледяную воду, благо сравнить было с чем. Рушилась невидимая плотина, ничем более не сдерживаемые голоса устремлялись вперед, спеша заполнить пустое пространство, а там, прямо посреди него находился Чарльз. В первый миг, когда налетала волна, казалось, что она поглотит без следа. Рот бессмысленно хватал воздух, разум требовал одного — выбраться на сушу любой ценой. Но пару биений сердца спустя ошеломленный мозг приходил в себя, выныривал на поверхность и, оседлав волну, позволял оглядеться.

Голоса. Тысячи и тысячи. В Америке, Европе, Австралии — по всему миру. Радостные, печальные, испуганные. Больше всего неизменно оказывалось тех, кто корчился от боли. Когда-то Чарльз умел их не замечать, потом все пошло кувырком, и уже ничего другого видеть не удавалось. Они приходили, заполняли голову до отказа даже без Церебро. Казалось, еще немного, и он не выдержит, но тут вернулся Эрик. Чуда не произошло, восстановить утраченную легкость в обращении с Церебро не могло уже ничто, но рядом с ним Чарльз научился пропускать чужую боль сквозь себя, не давая ей задержаться и стать своей. Это вполне можно было вытерпеть.

На плече, возвращая в реальность, сжались пальцы Эрика. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая сумасшедше колотящееся сердце, на миг прикрыл глаза и принялся искать. 

По идее, это не должно было составить труда. Он знал, где примерно сейчас находится Рейвен, а значит, не требовалось обшаривать в бесплотных поисках половину мира. Вот только сколько бы Чарльз ни вглядывался и ни вслушивался, найти ее не удавалось. Тогда, в августе, ее разум пылал, точно факел в подвальном полумраке, привлекая к себе внимание, сейчас же его не было и следа.

Внутри болезненно сжалось, точно кто-то невидимый стиснул внутренности ледяной рукой. Но паниковать нельзя, паниковать слишком рано. У происходящего могло быть три объяснения, и Чарльз очень надеялся, что все дело в том, что Рейвен просто уехала куда-то, а не лежит без сознания или погибла. Думать о последнем и вовсе не хотелось.

В голове потихоньку заворочалась мигрень, закололо в затылке, забили по вискам крошечные молоточки. Пользоваться Церебро так скоро после случившегося явно не стоило, но выбора не оставалось. Стараясь не обращать на медленно, но верно превращающуюся в гудящий котел голову, Чарльз принялся обшаривать планету в поисках одного-единственного разума.

— Все в порядке?

Пальцы Эрика на плече дрогнули, отражая отчетливо слышавшуюся в голосе тревогу. Наверно, он слишком долго молчал, да и не удивительно — попробуй поговорить, когда ужас медленно подкрадывается из-за спины и хватает за горло.

— Нет. Не в порядке. — Море голосов, но когда не слышишь нужного, кажется, что ты в пустыне. — Рейвен, ее нигде…

Слабая, едва уловимая искорка мелькнула где-то на самом краю сознания, замерцала, разгораясь, но все равно осталась почти неощутимой. Если бы он ее не искал, то даже бы не заметил. Изловчившись, Чарльз ухватил исчезающий огонек.

— Рейвен, сестренка?!

Ей было плохо, очень плохо. Кажется, какой-то наркотик, что-то психотропное.

— Ч… Чарльз… ты…

— Где ты? Что случилось?

— Это он… Прости… я не успела… Чарльз…

Наплевав на нестерпимо раскалывавшуюся голову, Чарльз нырнул в чужие воспоминания. 

_Салон самолета, такси, комната в мотеле. Запах моря, ветер шевелит пышные кроны пальм. Острый укол в спину, где-то между лопаток — оса, москит? Голову ведет в сторону, земля так и норовит выскользнуть из-под ног, уши словно заткнули ватой. Но нужно сопротивляться, нужно… во что бы то ни стало… Свет то включается, то гаснет, и в какой-то миг перед глазами возникает лицо. Очки, усы, сжатые губы, растянутые в довольной улыбке…_

— Траск. — Огонек мигнул, норовя погаснуть. — Рейвен, Рейвен! Мы тебя найдем, ты слышишь меня? Хэнк, срочно определи место! Послушай, мы обязательно…

Но вокруг уже была пустота.

Чарльз стянул шлем, обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Дрожали руки, а во рту прочно поселился металлический привкус. Не хватало еще, чтобы это оказалась кровь. Господи, но почему? Почему Рейвен попала в лапы этого монстра?

— Что ты увидел?

Он даже не заметил, как Эрик осторожно забрал у него шлем, только внезапно обнаружил, что в руках ничего нет.

— Траск. Он похитил ее. Не знаю, как. Рейвен помнит, как что-то впилось в спину, наверно, отравленный дротик или что-то вроде того, а потом она потеряла сознание. — Чарльз медленно вдохнул, выдохнул в попытке заставить голос звучать ровно. Голова раскалывалась, нестерпимо хотелось сжать виски руками. — Хэнк, у тебя получилось?

— Да. Это Калифорния, недалеко от Сан-Хосе.

Он шумно выдохнул, не удержавшись, провел ладонями по лицу. Все сложилось.

 

* * *

 

— Нет, даже не думай, — отрезал Чарльз. На Эрика он смотрел как на нашкодившего котенка. Или на кого-то из «своих» деток, в очередной раз натворивших несусветную глупость и приползших к директору получать за нее отеческий втык. 

— Чарльз, посуди сам…

— Эрик, это самоубийство, как ты не понимаешь? Должен быть какой-то другой выход.

— Ты его видишь? Я — так нет.

Эрик поспешил убрать руки в карманы. Во избежание, потому что так и тянуло съездить по этой упрямой физиономии или, напротив, схватить за отвороты пиджака, притянуть к себе, с силой впиться в губы, что было совершенно неуместно в сложившейся ситуации.

И почему только споры с Чарльзом вечно заставляют его разрываться между совершенно противоположными желаниями?

— Но и это тоже не решение.

Чарльз откатился от письменного стола, направился к двери, показывая, что разговор окончен. Судя по тому, как закаменели его плечи, как он держал голову, вздернув в характерном жесте подбородок, что-либо обсуждать он больше не собирался. Последний раз Эрик видел Чарльза таким еще до Кубы, когда они разговаривали о Шоу. 

Щелкнул дверной замок, смялась под невидимым напором ручка. Чарльз резко замер на месте, развернулся. Глянул зло и одновременно обреченно.

— Эрик. Немедленно открой. Не вынуждай меня заставлять.

— Мы не договорили.

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что здесь есть о чем разговаривать? Послушай, мы…

Замолчав на полуслове, он раздраженно поморщился, и практически сразу же в дверь поскреблись.

— Профессор Ксавье, там Эдди… — донесся с той стороны детский голосок, и это стало последней каплей. Подвергавшаяся и так изрядному испытанию чаша терпения уверенно переполнилась. Тоненько загудел, вибрируя, металл.

— Пошел вон!

Сдавленное «ой» несколько остудило накатившую ярость. Тяжело дыша, Эрик обернулся к Чарльзу. Теперь у того на лице была написана укоризна. Выдохнув едва слышное «Эрик!», тот обернулся к намертво запаянной двери.

— Малкольм, зайди, пожалуйста, попозже. Нам с мистером Леншерром нужно поговорить.

Судя по громкому чпоку неизвестного происхождения и воцарившейся вслед тишине, малолетнее чудовище вняло просьбе и испарилось. В висках громко стучала кровь, сердце заходилось где-то в горле, а во рту разливалась отчетливая горечь. Эрик раскрыл ладони и уставился на оставшиеся от впившихся в кожу ногтей следы.

— У нас нет другого выхода, Чарльз. — Покачав головой, он присел перед креслом на корточки, накрыл руки Чарльза своими. Тот все еще смотрел в сторону, а от прикосновения вздрогнул, как от удара, обернулся, заглянул в глаза — прямо до самой души. — Мы не можем бросить Рейвен, значит, придется рискнуть.

— Эрик. — Чарльз торопливо облизнул губы, сглотнул. Небесная синева засасывала, не давая отвести взгляд. — Ты же там погибнешь, друг мой.

В груди что-то оборвалось, но Эрик все равно усмехнулся.

— С чего ты взял? И вообще, с каких пор ты научился предсказывать будущее?

— Ни с каких, просто все очевидно. Там наверняка полно вооруженных людей.

— Мне не страшно оружие. Металл, помнишь?

— А если оно у них пластиковое? Как в ЦРУ? — Чарльз мягко высвободил руки, взял в ладони лицо Эрика, лаская, провел большими пальцами по коже. — Думаешь, только там такие умные? Траск явно готовился, он может догадываться, даже знать.

— Тогда я постараюсь, чтобы в меня не попали.

Шутка вышла неудачной, а улыбка на лице явно кривой, потому что Чарльз смотрел так, словно прямо сейчас ему отрезают что-то важное. Наживую, без наркоза. Тогда, на Кубе, он смотрел так же, когда отказывался идти с ним. Твою ж мать, да что ж далась эта Куба, почему она то и дело всплывает в мыслях, хотя прошло столько времени и, казалось, все давно осталось в прошлом, ушло, забылось? Какого ляда она то и дело лезет в голову, расковыривая старые раны?

— У них есть наркотики. Эрик, я не могу тебя потерять.

— Не потеряешь, обещаю. — Как просто и как сложно. Поклясться, что уцелеешь, что вернешься к этим синим глазищам, сильным и одновременно нежным рукам. Солгать, чтобы успокоить, потому что кто знает, что там впереди.

Чарльз смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и его взгляд засасывал на самое дно.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Прикосновение рук исчезло, а взгляд остался. Спокойный, обреченный. Решительный. — Мы поедем вместе.

— Чего?! — Эрик резко встал, ошалело уставился сверху вниз. — С ума сошел?

— Конечно, нет. Рейвен моя сестра, я ее не брошу. И тебя тоже.

— Чарльз, не пори чушь

— Никакая это не чушь. — Теперь в его глазах промелькнула злость, ядовитая, обжигающая. — Пусть я наполовину развалина, бесполезная колода, но я все еще что-то могу. Я останусь с Хэнком снаружи, возьму под контроль столько людей Траска, сколько получится. Так у тебя будет больше шансов. 

Эрик слушал и понимал, что переубедить не сумеет. Пусть внутри все противилось, кричало о бессмысленном риске, толку от этого было чуть. Чарльз закусил удила, и в его голосе проскальзывали те же злые нотки, что появлялись всякий раз, как он отказывался от помощи. Уперся рогом, и теперь с места не сдвинешь. Больше всего Эрику хотелось хорошенько стукнуть его по чересчур умной в одном и совершенно дурной в другом голове, связать и отправиться в Калифорнию выручать Рейвен. 

Хотя с другой стороны, доля здравого смысла в сказанном была. Поддержка телепата могла значительно облегчить задачу, а если что-то пойдет не так, рядом Хэнк, он сумеет присмотреть за Чарльзом, защитить его. Риск минимален. Считай, вообще нет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эрик, — пусть будет, как ты хочешь. Но вы с Хэнком сразу же уедете, если что-то пойдет не так. Мне твоего героизма на всю жизнь хватило. И тебе, думаю, тоже. Договорились?

— Договорились. Я скажу Хэнку, чтобы он готовил самолет.

— Валяй.

Где-то глубоко внутри поселилась тупая боль. Он опять рисковал Чарльзом, и никакие уговоры, никакие здравые доводы не могли заставить перестать думать, что этот раз все может кончиться еще хуже предыдущего и опять по его вине.  
______________________________________________  
 _ **Примечания:**_

_[1] Ampex— электротехническая и радиоэлектронная фирма в США. К весне 1956 года компания сумела то, что не могли сделать крупные корпорации — построить первый видеомагнитофон, способный полноценно производить запись звука и изображения на плёнку по методу вращающейся головки._


	5. Chapter 5

Внизу раскинулся город, окаймленный Береговыми хребтами — правда, те превращались здесь в какие-то смешные холмики — и синей полоской залива. Далеко в стороне скорее угадывались, чем виделись пики Сьерра-Невады, за которыми торопилось укрыться солнце. Казалось, самолет заходит на посадку прямо над домами и вот-вот заденет брюхом шпили и крыши высоток и верхушки могучих секвой. Это было красиво, даже захватывающе, если бы не то, что ждало впереди.

— Завтра надо собрать как можно больше информации, чтобы не лезть в пекло с завязанными глазами.

— А успеем? — Чарльз задумчиво провел пальцем по полированной крышке стола. — У нас очень мало времени, так, может, лучше не терять его попусту?

— Ага, а еще лучше прямо отсюда поехать к Траску и сдаться. Быстро и просто, но если у тебя есть планы на завтра, можешь о них забыть.

Эрик бросил очередной взгляд на город, в глубинах которого притаилась ядовитая гадина. Ее следовало немедленно раздавить, пока она не раздавила всех их. Траск представлял опасность, у него были деньги, возможности и желание, чтобы уничтожить мутантов. Пока он действовал скрытно, но скоро наверняка расскажет о своих планах правительству, и чинуши мгновенно за них уцепятся. Они всегда, во все времена и во всех странах, с большим удовольствием разделывались с теми, кто был не похож на остальных. Но на этот раз у них ничего не выйдет. Эрик им помешает, даже если для этого придется пожертвовать Рейвен или собой. Цель определенно того стоила. Единственный, кем жертвовать он был не готов никогда и ни за что, — это Чарльз.

Запястья мягко коснулись чужие пальцы, возвращая из мрачных размышлений в салон самолета.

— Друг мой, не утрируй. — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Конечно, я не собираюсь сдаваться. 

— Тогда не городи чуши. Чтобы у нас появились хоть какие-то шансы, нужно узнать, сколько в логове Траска людей, у кого и какое есть оружие, каков распорядок дня, и это как минимум. Хорошо бы еще раздобыть планы здания, но на это у нас просто нет времени.

Самолет тряхануло, давая понять, что они наконец-то приземлились. В животе екнуло и отпустило.

— Да, конечно, ты прав.

— Как же давно я хотел услышать от тебя эти слова, Чарльз, — довольно осклабился Эрик. — Я всегда прав, что бы ты ни думал.

 

* * *

 

Тяга Чарльза к дорогим гостиницам и пафосным ресторанам благополучно отдала концы, еще когда они собирали команду для борьбы с Шоу, и, что особенно приятно, стараниями Эрика. Глядя на то, как многострадальный обладатель особняка с парком закатывает глаза при виде номера в мотеле на две койки с туалетом за углом или захватанных пластиковых столиков в очередной забегаловке, он старательно давил нарастающий смех и в следующий раз подыскивал заведение еще безобразнее предыдущего. В результате Чарльз вскоре перестал обращать внимание на поломанные стулья, удручающее однообразие меню и дующие во все щели сквозняки.

Мотель, в котором Хэнк забронировал пару комнат, оказался не столь плох, но определенно не дотягивал даже до трех звезд. Зато он обладал несомненным преимуществом, поскольку располагался на тихой улочке в какой-то паре миль от логова Траска. Еще одним плюсом стало полное отсутствие любопытства у прыщавой девицы за стойкой: выдав ключи, она тут же углубилась в изучение бульварного романа в мягкой истертой обложке.

— Нужно арендовать машину. — Эрик швырнул в угол сумку со сменой одежды, окинул комнату взглядом. Две кровати, которые он собирался сдвинуть вместе, парочка продавленных кресел, журнальный столик со стопкой старых газет, зеркало на стене. Что ж, тесновато, особенно для Чарльза, но могло быть и хуже. — Хэнк, займешься? А я пока прогуляюсь до будущего «Траск индастриз», посмотрю, что там и как.

Чарльз резко крутанулся на месте, возмущенно уставился на него.

— Эрик, мы же…

— Я не собираюсь лезть внутрь, если ты об этом. Просто погуляю вокруг, и все. 

А даже если и полезет, Чарльзу знать об этом совсем не обязательно. Нечего ему дергаться на пустом месте, потому что попадаться в лапы людям Траска Эрик не собирался.

Чарльз еще пару мгновений попрожигал его взглядом и отвернулся.

— Ладно, если так нужно… — Он вздохнул, качнул головой. — Эрик, я бы очень хотел быть там с тобой.

«Я бы», «если бы»… Им не было числа, и всякий раз, как Чарльз принимался говорить в сослагательном наклонении, Эрику хотелось кого-нибудь придушить, хотя прежде всего следовало себя.

— Будешь. Завтра. — Торопливо шагнув навстречу, он накрыл руки Чарльза своими, приблизил свое лицо к его. — Мы спасем Рейвен, вместе. Обещаю.

За спиной послышались едва уловимые шаги, тихо, без стука, закрылась дверь. Хэнк так и не сумел до конца принять тот факт, что они опять в одной команде, и шарахался в сторону при первой удобной возможности, но сейчас Эрик был ему за это благодарен.

— Завтра вечером мы покажем Траску, что мутанты гораздо опаснее, чем он считает. Для него. А пока я просто пойду прогуляюсь. Побудешь немного один? 

— Да, конечно.

Хэнк ждал за дверью и, судя по решительному виду, собирался потребовать то ли не сметь ошиваться неподалеку от цели их скоропалительной экспедиции, то ли взять его с собой. Эрик не дал сказать ему ни слова.

— Найдешь машину и быстро назад, ясно, Маккой?

— Да уж куда яснее, — с кислым видом отозвался Зверь. Но до чужого плохого настроения Эрику дела уж точно не было.

Логово Траска раскинулось на самой окраине города, далеко от жилых кварталов. Соседство ему составляли только какие-то офисные коробки, в которых по позднему времени не горел ни один огонек. В отличие от них исследовательский центр светился, как рождественская елка, и разве что не переливался всеми огнями радуги. По периметру его обносила высокая стена, замкнутая на не менее массивные ворота. Прислушавшись, Эрик без труда обнаружил за ними пятерых хорошо вооруженных человек и еще сколько-то десятков внутри здания. Определить точнее было невозможно — слишком сильно фонил многочисленный металл.

С одной стороны, это было хорошо. При необходимости любую каплю металла можно использовать как оружие, но с другой, он же сбивал с толка, заставляя гадать, что впереди: безобидный несгораемый шкаф или до зубов вооруженный противник. Конечно, Чарльз без труда решил бы эту проблему, но сейчас его рядом нет, а завтра он будет занят. Оставалось положиться на собственные, отточенные годами скитаний и опытами Шоу инстинкты. 

У ворот Эрик проторчал минут сорок. Курил, делал вид, что кого-то ждет, а сам напитывался информацией, точно губка. Те пятеро, как он и думал, оказались патрулем. Двое оставались на месте, трое курсировали по двору. К воротам они возвращались каждые десять минут, столько же времени проводили там, а затем опять уходили. И что это никто до сих пор не задумался, зачем скромной научной лаборатории такая охрана?

Вдоволь налюбовавшись и убедившись, что не ошибся, Эрик двинулся вдоль забора. Вряд ли в нем имелся какой-нибудь черный ход или служебная калитка только для своих, но чем черт не шутит. Проверить стоило любую возможность, чтобы потом не жалеть попусту. Не оказалось. Твердости и незыблемости стены позавидовал бы любой крепостной вал, за ней смело можно было пережидать осаду. Кроме того, к территории лаборатории, которой в ближайшем будущем предстояло превратиться в «Траск индастриз», не примыкало ни одно здание, рядом не росло ни единого дерева или кустика. Траск или кто там из его припевал тщательно заботился о безопасности. 

В целом путешествие прошло благополучно, только раз, когда где-то неподалеку взвыла сирена, Эрик настороженно замер, но почти сразу же досадливо выругался и расслабился — уж у здешней полиции к нему точно не могло быть никаких претензий. Наконец Эрик опять обосновался неподалеку от ворот, закурил. Сигареты в пачке почти закончились, надо бы заскочить в какой-нибудь магазин. А еще следовало решить, что делать — возвращаться в мотель или рискнуть и попробовать проникнуть внутрь. Второе представлялось крайне соблазнительным. Ночь, усталость берет свое, любая бдительность неизбежно падает, а при должной фантазии можно устроить такой переполох, что местные охранники слона проворонят, не то что его. 

Вот только поднимать шум сейчас никак нельзя. Подобный фокус может пройти лишь раз, а без поддержки Чарльза шансы на успех слишком малы. Если он полезет внутрь, то все погубит — себя, Рейвен, будущее братьев и сестер мутантов. Чарльза. Нет, нельзя, никак нельзя. Эрик отступил, собираясь развернуться и уйти, но тут ворота дрогнули и начали открываться.

Из них выехала машина — ничем не примечательный черный седан — сверкнула в свете фонаря лаковым боком, фыркнула облачком выхлопного газа и умчалась прочь. Но на пару мгновений Эрик успел увидеть на заднем сиденье маленького человечка с непропорционально большой головой и пышными усами над жесткой складкой рта. Тварь в дорогом костюме. Он мог его остановить, мог смять в лепешку из плоти и стали, несколько секунд на это более чем хватило бы. Все внутри так и кричало — сделай, давай, это же так просто! Одно легкое движение рукой, и от двух человек внутри железной банки не останется ничего. Эрик мог, но не стал, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, потому что в мотеле его ждал Чарльз, а он обещал вернуться. Взвизгнули покрышки, и миг оказался упущен. И хотя Эрик еще какое-то время продолжал чувствовать зов, он позволил автомобилю затеряться в паутине городских улиц.

 

* * *

 

Траск не имел права жить, в этом Эрик не сомневался. Он медленно брел по городу, над головой сияли звезды — будто кто-то могучий взял и приколотил к небесному своду кусок темного бархата алмазными гвоздями; теплый ветерок приятно овевал кожу, шумел в макушках пальм и листве необъятных секвой. Изредка откуда-то доносились голоса, смех, шум проезжающих мимо машин. А где-то там мерзкий уродец Траск вынашивал планы по уничтожению людей, которые провинились только тем, что оказались лучше, совершеннее, могущественнее. 

Эрик раздраженно щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая последнюю сигарету. Смятая пачка полетела в кусты у очередного белого дома с огромными окнами, в которых отражалась вывеска на здании через дорогу. Чарльз наверняка будет против, примется убеждать, что всякая жизнь ценна, что нельзя убивать, не превратившись при этом в монстра. Ну и пусть. Эрик давно уже стал монстром. Это случилось много лет назад, в лаборатории Шоу, которого тогда звали Шмидтом. Зато теперь он может делать все, чтобы защитить себе подобных от истребления. 

В какой-то момент остро запахло морем, зашумел лижущий прибрежный песок прибой. Эрик и сам не заметил, как миновал небоскребы и вышел к заливу. Время давно уже перевалило за полночь, неумолимо приближалось утро, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Наоборот, хотелось действовать, хотелось поскорее промотать все события дня, чтобы снова опустился вечер. Тогда Эрик доберется до Боливара Траска и разделается с ним. За все, что тот успел натворить, и все, что только собирался. За незнакомого Бобби Бакли, раздражающую своей белобрысой бабеттой и бесконечными ногами Марион Бакли, попавшуюся в ловушку Мистик.

На парковке перед мотелем было тихо и пусто. Над каждой дверью горела тусклая лампочка, способная разве что не дать навернуться на едва различимых ступенях. Откуда-то из окружающего мрака вынырнула смутная тень, заставляя настороженно ухватиться за ближайший металлический прут, но вот тень сделала еще шаг, и Эрик облегченно расслабился.

— Твою мать, Хэнк. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя чем-нибудь продырявил?

— Ты где был, Эрик? — Зверь яростно сверкнул глазами. Пожалуй, будь он сейчас не в человеческом облике, это выглядело бы грозно. Если бы на месте Эрика оказался кто-нибудь из Чарльзовых «деток».

— Гулял. А сейчас иду спать.

Отодвинув Хэнка плечом, Эрик взмахом руки открыл дверь, шагнул внутрь. За спиной мягко щелкнул замок, отсекая Маккоя, успевшего разразиться возмущенной тирадой.

Чарльз спал. Даже не раздевшись, забрался в постель и уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. Наверно, ждал до упора, пока Эрик бродил по городу, представляя, как расправится с Траском. Откатилось в сторону инвалидное кресло, совершенно бесшумно поднялась в воздух и опустилась вплотную к первой вторая кровать, благо металла в ней хватало. Торопливо выпутавшись из лишней одежды, Эрик забрался под одеяло, придвинулся, обнял, прижимая к себе.

— Спи. Завтра мы вытащим Рейвен и разделаемся с этой гадиной, — прошептал он волосам на затылке, мягко коснулся губами обнаженной шеи. Чарльз вздохнул, что-то невнятно пробурчал, осторожно коснулось что-то разума — будто птица задела крылом.

Завтра, Траск будет завтра. А сейчас пусть останется только тяжесть одеяла, теплое тело в руках и тихое дыхание Чарльза.

 

* * *

 

День тянулся как резиновый. Чарльз то и дело бросал взгляд на часы, но стрелки застыли и упорно не желали сдвигаться с места. Словно их заколдовали или приклеили к циферблату. Утреннее обещание Эрика вернуться пораньше, чтобы успеть все обсудить, не помогало, а наоборот мешало, делая ожидание совсем уж тяжким. Ужасно хотелось быть с ним, рядом, а приходилось сидеть на месте, делая вид, что все в порядке. Что совсем не обидно, не горько от своей беспомощности и бесполезности. Чертова развалина!

Сперва Чарльз честно пытался бороться. Взялся за предусмотрительно прихваченную с собой книгу, начал набрасывать план занятий на следующий семестр, но книга не читалась, а план не придумывался. Бесплодно промучившись над пустым листом, Чарльз оттолкнул бумагу и ручку в сторону. Все равно ничего не выходит, и только бьются в голове неотвязчивые мысли, вытесняя все остальные, гудят набатным колоколом, заставляя вздрагивать от каждого шороха и скрипа. А если что-то случится? Если с Эриком или Хэнком произойдет беда именно потому, что его нет рядом, что он сидит тут, бесполезная колода, и ничего не может?

Эрик объявился как раз на середине очередного сеанса самоедства, плюхнулся в кресло, с видимым удовольствием вытянул ноги. Чарльз так и подался вперед, чувствуя, как дрожат руки от накатившего облегчения.

— Ну что?

— Ничего. — Эрик пожал плечами, положил ногу на ногу. В его голосе и разуме не было ни капли тревоги, будто он сидел за очередной шахматной партией. — Как я и думал, в здании около полусотни вооруженных охранников. Они круглосуточно патрулируют двор, этажи, но в сами лаборатории не заходят. Скорее всего, Траск объясняет необходимость такой охраны важностью экспериментов. Ему даже врать не приходится, просто все понимают эту фразу по-своему.

Он усмехнулся, вот только Чарльз прекрасно видел, что ему совсем не смешно. 

— Ты сумеешь с ними справиться?

— С твоей помощью, да. Без проблем. В том же Пентагоне охраны было куда больше.

— В Пентагоне ты убил кучу народа. Я понимаю, тогда у тебя не было выбора, но, пожалуйста, Эрик, постарайся обойтись без лишних жертв, хорошо?

Повисло молчание. Ожившие часы торопливо отсчитывали удары сердца, Эрик смотрел на Чарльза и ничего не говорил, а тому чудился Шоу. Тогда он так и не сумел остановить Леншерра, так получится ли сейчас? Хотелось верить, что да, но между верой и знанием — пропасть, которую не перейти, а тот всегда был скор на расправу и не терпел компромиссов.

— Хорошо, — наконец коротко бросил Эрик, когда молчание стало совсем уж неуютным. — Обещаю, Чарльз, что лишних жертв не будет. 

Что-то в его голосе звучало неправильно, но говорил он искренне, и Чарльз не стал докапываться, выбросив мысль о подвохе из головы. Тем более что дверь открылась, и ввалился Хэнк с бумажными пакетами, от которых исходил острый дух каких-то пряностей.

— Я подумал, нам нужно перекусить. Но неподалеку оказался только китайский ресторан, — пояснил он, сгружая их на стол, а сам устраиваясь в свободном кресле.

— Да хоть монгольский. — Эрик хищно потянулся, цапнул ближайший, зашуршал бумажками. Предстоящая операция на его аппетите явно никак не сказалась. — Маккой, я готов признать, что от тебя бывает прок, не только когда ты возишься с пробирками и паяешь железки.

Чарльзу есть не хотелось совершенно, но, по крайней мере, обед позволял занять руки и немного отвлечься. Возможно, еда и была хороша, Эрик вон уплетал за обе щеки, да и Хэнк не слишком от него отставал, вот только он вкуса практически не ощущал. Все равно что вату жевать.

— Ну что, продолжим? — Эрик, успевший разделаться со своей порцией в рекордный срок, вытер испачканные пальцы салфеткой, скомкал ее, бросил на стол. — Я тут рассказывал Чарльзу, что нас встретит небольшой отряд головорезов, но проблем с ним быть не должно, так что можешь расслабиться. Поехали дальше. Как мне удалось выяснить, последний этаж здания закрыт для свободного доступа, что выглядит очень перспективно. Думаю, там надо поискать в первую очередь. Рабочий день у сотрудников заканчивается в семь вечера, но многие часто задерживаются допоздна, а Траск и вовсе торчит практически безвылазно. Может, это и к лучшему — объясним ему, чтобы забыл о «Траск индастриз» навсегда. Ну а не захочет…

Леншерр выразительно прищурился, и Чарльз оттолкнул недоеденный рис. 

— Эрик, даже не думай.

— Ты о чем, Чарльз?

Вопрос прозвучал нарочито спокойно, но Чарльз не сомневался, что Эрик прекрасно его понял.

— Не смей убивать Траска

— Не думаю, что это лучший момент для проявления твоего пацифизма.

— При чем здесь пацифизм! Да, он совершил много ужасного и совершит еще больше, если не помешать, но он не заслуживает смерти. Ты не заслуживаешь его смерти. Ты не должен опускаться до его уровня.

— Я уже опустился до его уровня. — Эрик говорил ровно и холодно, чеканя каждое слово. Он не слушал и не слышал, все опять повторялось, как тогда, с Шоу, и от осознания этого с головой захлестывало яростное бессилие. — И шагнул еще дальше. Так далеко, как ему даже не снилось. Но скажи мне, Чарльз, неужели ты предпочтешь оставить за спиной угрозу? Рискнешь тем, что однажды за твоими детьми могут прийти?

— Эрик, речь не обо мне и не о школе. Не ставь сам себя вровень с Траском. Он получит свое, но не становись палачом. Пожалуйста.

— Господи, Чарльз, — Эрик глубоко вдохнул, с силой провел ладонями по лицу, точно снимая паутину, — неужели Куба так ничему тебя не научила.

— Пожалуйста, Эрик. — Хэнк молчал, но так было даже лучше. Слушать его Леншерр не стал бы наверняка, а вот пойти наперекор мог вполне. Просто из принципа.

— Хорошо. Я буду действовать по обстоятельствам. Я помню, что главное — спасти Рейвен, а с остальным как получится. Но это все, что я могу тебе пообещать, Чарльз.

И это уже было немало.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

Все остальное время они посвятили обсуждению того, где могут держать Рейвен и как лучше до нее добраться. Когда Хэнк поднялся, сказав, что на всякий случай съездит на заправку, на улице сгущались сумерки, заставляя очертания предметов расплываться, теряя четкость.

Заурчал по ту сторону стекла двигатель, рыкнул пару раз и постепенно стих, затерявшись среди домов и пальм. Эрик подошел к окну, встал, глядя на тающую в полумраке парковку. На душе было тревожно, из головы не шла недавняя стычка. Если все закончится плохо, она навсегда окажется последним, что было между ними. Ссора. Глупая, ненужная, пусть даже они спорили из-за жизни человека.

— Эрик. — Чарльз торопливо облизнул губы, подъехал ближе, но дотронуться не решился. Слишком прямо стоял Эрик, слишком пристально вглядывался в пустую улицу. Он же не железный, как бы ни хотел заставить всех вокруг считать иначе. Он тоже может сомневаться, бояться, надеяться. Как и все люди, как и ты сам. И он тоже нуждается в поддержке, даже от такой развалины. — У нас все получится. Обязательно.

Леншерр развернулся так стремительно, что Чарльз невольно вздрогнул и отпрянул, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. А Эрик так же торопливо, точно боясь передумать, опустился на колени, потянулся навстречу, накрывая губы поцелуем, пока его руки сами легли на плечи. Не ожидавший ничего подобного, Чарльз растерянно замер, а затем подался вперед, вцепился в ворот рубашки. Он не даст, не отпустит, не позволит… С Эриком, Рейвен, всеми ними все будет хорошо, обязательно. Но сейчас хотелось только одного — быть как можно ближе, касаться, чувствовать Эрика каждой клеточкой тела, чтобы отступил уже мерзкий страх, что этот день может стать последним.

Это было смешно, глупо, нелепо. Вечер, заштатный мотель, пустая парковка за окном, нарастающее чувство опасности. Казалось, оно заполнило собой всю комнату, но там, где находились они двое, отступило. Как будто вокруг образовался воздушный пузырь, в котором не осталось ничего, кроме торопливых движений рук, жадных касаний губ, тяжелого дыхания, судорожно, до боли сжатых пальцев. Как будто они оба торопились нагнать безнадежно ускользающее время.

— Эрик… Эрик, встань. — Чарльз слабо потянул Эрика вверх, тот наотмашь резанул сумасшедшим взглядом. — Ну же, поднимись.

Поднялся. Застыл, напряженный и натянутый как струна, положив подрагивающие пальцы на плечи. Сердце яростно билось где-то в горле, Чарльз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, обхватил Эрика руками, притянул к себе, вжимаясь лицом в живот. Он знакомо пах хлопком и живым, горячим телом. Пальцы на плечах исчезли, зарылись в волосы, легонько поглаживая. Почему же так бежит время, почему именно на них свалилось все это? Что такого они натворили, сами того не ведая, что без конца должны ходить по краю, не зная, наступит ли завтра или все оборвется прямо здесь и сейчас?

Чарльз торопливо вцепился в пояс брюк, и Эрик вздрогнул.

— Чарльз?

— Молчи. Пожалуйста.

Ремень никак не хотел поддаваться, но в конце концов он с ним справился. Потянул вниз, спуская одежду вместе с бельем, прижался губами к напряженной плоти. Как, как остановить время, помешать ему и дальше разматывать сплошную цепочку из вздохов и ударов сердца? Как удержать эти мгновения, когда Эрик дышит тяжело и рвано, вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, все сильнее сжимает пальцы, но боль только подстегивает идти дальше? Чарльз отдал бы душу за то, чтобы встали все часы мира и осталась только стремительно накатывающая ночь, упругий жар тела в его руках, слабо освещенный номер, но мог лишь украсть у неведомого будущего еще несколько минут, да и те закончились слишком быстро. Эрик вздрогнул совсем отчетливо, плеснуло горячим и соленым, вынуждая поскорее глотать, стараясь не закашляться, и пальцы в волосах разжались.

Чарльз с сожалением отстранился, облизнул губы.

— Надо собираться. Скоро вернется Хэнк.

 

* * *

 

— Никак. Я ее не слышу. — Чарльз помотал головой, с отчаянием уставился на устроившегося на переднем сиденье Эрика.

— Это еще ничего не значит, она просто может быть без сознания. Я найду ее, все будет в порядке. — Потянувшись через спинку, он накрыл руку Чарльза своей, сжал пальцы. — Действуем, как договаривались. А ты, Хэнк, учти, Чарльз на тебе. Если с ним что случится, я тебе голову оторву, ты меня знаешь.

— Знаю, — серьезно кивнул Маккой и зачем-то сжал руль.

— Ну и отлично.

Отвернувшись, Эрик взялся за ручку. Если с Чарльзом что-то случится, в первую очередь не поздоровится тем, кто засел в этой чертовой крепости, и неважно, виноваты они или нет. Это станет их платой, пусть даже уже бессмысленной, хотя больше всех виноват будет он сам. Не следовало поддаваться на уговоры и тащить Чарльза сюда, обошелся бы и без прикрытия телепата, справлялся же как-то раньше. Ну да теперь поздно.

— Эрик.

— Да?

В синих глазищах плескалась тревога, но Чарльз все равно попытался улыбнуться.

— Ни пуха, ни пера.

— К черту, — ухмыльнулся он и распахнул дверцу.

Охранники за забором сменялись точно так же, как и вчера, да и вообще, похоже, не произошло никаких перемен. Все такая же пустая улица, тихий шелест листвы, дальний шум машин. _Начинаем?_. Обернувшись, Эрик увидел, как Чарльз сосредоточенно свел брови и поднес пальцы к виску.

Тяжелые створки дрогнули и приоткрылись под невидимым напором. Эрик скользнул внутрь, готовый чуть что обороняться, но во дворе его ждали только пять неподвижных тел. Чарльз поработал на славу, заставив их всех потерять сознание, и теперь они не представляли ни малейшей опасности. Связать бесчувственных охранников оказалось проще простого. Взмыла в воздух какая-то подвернувшаяся под руку железка, принялась сама собой разделяться на длинные металлические полосы, которые обвились вокруг запястий и лодыжек, надежно их скрепив.

— Ты не проверил, они ничего интересного не знали?

_— К сожалению, нет. Это просто охранники. Будь осторожен, на первом этаже есть еще, гораздо больше, чем здесь. Боюсь, у меня не получится сделать с ними то же самое._

— Я и не надеялся на легкую победу, — усмехнулся Эрик, и ощущение присутствия Чарльза пропало.

Ведущая в здание дверь оказалась не заперта. По ту сторону приветливо ждали трое парней в бронежилетах и с пистолетами в поясных кобурах. Вернее, ждали бы, если бы не Чарльз. Эрик только-только собрался скрутить и их, как откуда-то донеслось:

— Эй, а ты кто… — и тут же оборвалось, завершившись отчетливым шлепком обмякшего тела.

_— Эрик._

— Сколько? 

Металлические каркасы стульев бодренько зашевелились, поползли, точно голодные змеи. Откуда-то из глубины здания донеслись едва слышные шаги.

_— Почти дюжина. Я не смогу остановить всех._

— Сам справлюсь. Что им здесь только надо!

Торопливо отступив, Эрик укрылся за одной из колонн, которыми архитектор щедро утыкал холл. Шаги приближались, теперь стало можно различить и тихие голоса, когда шедшие перебрасывались друг с другом короткими фразами. Эрик нащупал уверенные нити зова, исходившего от металлических стеллажей в противоположном углу.

_— Я постараюсь задержать хотя бы половину._

— Даже не думай. — Эрик едва удержался от злобного рыка. — Нам еще надо Рейвен найти. Пошарь лучше у них в головах, пока они соображают.

Кажется, Чарльз хотел возразить, хотя сказать наверняка при телепатическом общении было сложно. К счастью, не стал, наверно — вот уж неожиданность — решил последовать совету.

— Вы трое смените парней, они зачем-то понадобились шефу…

Эрик дождался, чтобы шаги и голоса зазвучали совсем рядом, и дернул. Невидимые нити загудели, загрохотал металл, вскрикнули и тут же замолчали люди, будто кто-то выключил звук, — видимо, Чарльз все-таки не удержался от того, чтобы влезть. Впрочем, так было даже лучше, а то на вопли могла сбежаться половина здания. Наконец все стихло, и Эрик шагнул вперед.

Выглядело место побоища, а вернее избиения, впечатляюще. Разметанные по полу тела, разгромленные стеллажи, кровь, неестественно яркая на светлом каменном полу. Эрик подошел ближе, подтолкнул мыском ботинка чью-то руку. Та безвольно колыхнулась. Так быстро и так просто.

 _— Эти тоже ничего не знали. По крайней мере, я ничего не нашел, но у меня было мало времени,_ — немного помолчав, добавил Чарльз.

— Вряд ли они похищают и убивают людей пачками, чтобы это не занимало их мысли. — Взмах рукой, блестящие извивающие полосы, и вот уже новоприбывшие присоединились к остальным. — Ладно, проверю последний этаж. Если Рейвен там нет, спущусь в подвал.

_— Я тебя предупрежу, если рядом кто-нибудь появится._

Еще днем Эрик успел выяснить, что в здании два крыла. Закрытая лаборатория располагалась в правом. Нужная лестница скрывалась за тяжелой деревянной дверью и выделялась исключительной пустотой. На электричестве Траск явно не экономил — светлые ступени и тяжелые деревянные перила на металлических стойках заливал беспощадный яркий свет. Эрик на всякий случай проверил все вокруг, насколько хватало дара, но никаких признаков оружия не обнаружил. Пока все шло как по маслу, и эта простота начинала пугать. Слишком уж легко, чтобы не заподозрить подвоха. 

— Здесь есть люди?

Чарльз отозвался практически сразу же, замешкавшись лишь на секунду.

_— Да, но ты можешь о них не беспокоиться._

— Постараюсь, — буркнул Эрик, начав подниматься. Зуд делался сильнее, теперь все внутри чуть не кричало, что где-то рядом затаилась опасность, а ты, дурак этакий, чертов слепец, ее совершенно не видишь. Эрик давно привык доверять инстинктам, но никогда прежде они не шли вразрез с тем, что подсказывали чувства и дар. И все-таки, добравшись до второго этажа, он остановился. Проверил все еще раз. Пусто. Может быть, это и есть паранойя?

Выдохнув сквозь зубы ругательство, Эрик пошел дальше.

_— Эрик!_

Крик Чарльза опередил звук врезавшейся в стену двери и топот множества ног на какую-то долю секунды. На площадке третьего этажа появилось человек двадцать, не меньше. У всех на головах были надеты непонятные обручи, мигавшие синими огоньками. Эрик резко крутанулся на пятках, но на втором этаже картина была той же. Он прислушался, но дар упорно твердил, что эти люди не вооружены. Накатили злость и страх, подступили к самому горлу. Чарльз оказался прав, когда говорил, что Траск может последовать примеру Пентагона и вооружить своих псов пластиковым оружием. Но откуда он знал?!

_— Я… я не понимаю, откуда они взялись. Здесь никого не было, я в этом уверен._

Голос Чарльза звучал растерянно и виновато. Мелко задрожали перила, в любой миг готовые подчиниться и послушно уничтожить тех, кто посмел встать на пути, смести их, как ненужный сор. Только одно крошечное движение, и все будет кончено.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, мистер Леншерр. — Из-за чужих спин выступил человек, который, похоже, был главным. По крайней мере, держался он уверенно и даже нагло. Как победитель. — Здесь снотворное. Я учел ошибки Пентагона, вы ничего не успеете поделать.

_— Я постараюсь избавиться от них. Внушу нескольким, что их предали, они будут стрелять в своих. Попробуй немного потянуть время._

_— Даже не смей, Чарльз!_ — мысленно рыкнул Эрик, не сводя с говорившего глаз.

— Кстати, на моих ребят совсем не действует телепатия. Не только у русских есть кое-какие козыри в рукаве.

— Откуда вы знаете, кто я?

Тянуть время? Вот только это, похоже, бессмысленно.

 _— Я их не слышу. —_ Теперь в голосе Чарльза слышался ужас. _—Совершенно._

— Моя фамилия Страйкер, мой отец работает в ЦРУ. Очень полезно, я столько у него узнал. Мистеру Траску весьма пригодилась моя информация. А сейчас руки вверх и без глупостей.

Один из охранников поднял пистолет, прицелился. Вот уж что Эрик ненавидел, так это подчиняться всяким гадам. Первым и последним, кто мог заставить его делать то, что хочет, был Шоу, и в результате он стал покойником. Жаль, Страйкер не попросил папашу рассказать и эту историю.

_— Эрик!_

Время как будто замедлило свой ход. Пистолет шел вверх невероятно медленно, люди застыли, точно замороженные Чарльзом. Тянущиеся к перилам нити натянулись до предела, завибрировали, как скрипичные струны. Металл ждал, готовый подчиниться.

— Без глупостей, слышишь?! Да стреляйте же!

Опережая отравленные дротики на какую-то пару биений сердца, Эрик дернул.

 

* * *

 

Этого просто не могло быть. На лестнице столпилось почти полсотни человек, и при этом их не было. Чарльз не чувствовал их точно так же, как Эрика, когда тот надевал свой проклятый шлем. Совсем. Он и заметил-то их только потому, что один из отрядов наткнулся по дороге на обычного охранника, разум которого он как раз проверял. Ну как же они могли так глупо попасться?

Чарльз смотрел на них глазами Эрика, а внутри поднимался ужас, щедро приправленный отчаянием. Хотелось помочь, сделать хоть что-то, но оставалось только сидеть на месте, слишком далеко от Леншерра, и смотреть. Господи, если бы он не был таким бесполезным бревном, если бы мог пойти с ним, возможно, все вышло бы иначе.

Командовал всеми человек, назвавший себя Страйкером. Чарльз помнил его отца — мерзкий тип, изо всех сил пытавшийся настроить директора ЦРУ против него и Мойры. Сынок оказался еще хуже — от него буквально мороз драл по коже.

— Да стреляйте же! — рявкнул тот. Чарльз изо всех сил попытался пробиться сквозь невидимую стену, помешать, но как сражаться с пустотой? Послышались хлопки, полетели отравленные дротики. Внутри все оборвалось — вот, сейчас случится непоправимое, но за какой-то миг до этого Эрик нырнул вниз, под ноги охранников, и одновременно с жутким скрежетом сорвались с места тянувшиеся вдоль лестницы перила, врезались в слишком тесно сгрудившихся людей.

Кажется, Страйкер что-то орал. Кажется, надрывно кричали покалеченные люди, а те, кому повезло, пытались выстрелить еще раз. Но Эрик за какую-то долю секунды успел нырнуть в дверной проем и броситься прочь по коридору. Сзади с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, расплылся — Чарльз готов был в этом поклясться — замок. С Эриком все было в порядке, и расценить это можно было только как настоящее чудо.

— Черт возьми! — Вырвавшееся у Хэнка восклицание безжалостно вернуло в реальность. Оставленные прикрытыми ворота распахнулись, из них появился еще один отряд охранников в мерзких обручах и явно направился к ним. Заурчал двигатель.

— Нет, Хэнк. — Чарльз заметил, что впился в спинку переднего сиденья, только когда заломило пальцы. Медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, заставил себя убрать руки. — Мы никуда не едем.

— Чарльз, мы должны. — Хэнк встревоженно смотрел, как к ним приближаются, не отпуская руля, в любой момент готовый дать по газам. — Эти люди…

— Всего лишь люди. Мы с ними справимся.

Вот только если бы эти слова оказались правдой! Чарльз изо всех сил пытался найти хоть что-то и не мог. Ничего. Пустота. Чистый лист. А где-то там в любой момент может угодить в очередную ловушку Эрик.

— Чарльз!

Охранники остановились, вскинули оружие, то самое, заряженное дротиками со снотворным. Хэнк обернулся, и Чарльз увидел засверкавшие в его глазах золотистые искры, наливающуюся едва уловимой синевой кожу. В каком-то отчаянном порыве он ринулся назад в дом. На первом этаже еще оставались обычные охранники. Сейчас они, встревоженные грохотом и выстрелами, бежали к лестницам. Не особо раздумывая, Чарльз вцепился в их разум, заставляя развернуться и броситься на улицу. Вперед, вперед, к распахнутым воротам, за которыми наконец-то можно будет рассмотреть застывшие человеческие фигурки

— Чарльз! — Вот уже и черты лица поплыли, делаясь более звериными, а глаза окончательно налились желтизной.

— НЕТ!

Сам он так ни разу и не спустил курка. Эрик тогда предлагал, даже требовал выстрелить в него, чтобы проверить свою силу, но Чарльз отказался. Он много чего никогда не делал сам, вместо этого используя других. Затрещали выстрелы, зарычал Хэнк, нырнул под руль, но стекло выдержало, хоть и пошло паутиной трещин. А уже в следующий миг Чарльз увидел ворота, группку людей в рамке двух стен, еще дальше их с Хэнком машину. И, сам не очень понимая, что делает, выстрелил.

 

* * *

 

Коридор второго этажа оказался пуст, если не считать двух охранников, которых Эрик просто смел со своего пути. Никто не поджидал его и на лестнице. Это было подозрительно, но не настолько, чтобы самому выискивать, куда подевались прихлебалы Страйкера. Эрик, перескакивая через ступеньки, взлетел на четвертый этаж и толкнул дверь. Естественно, заперто, но что значат замки для того, кто может заставить металл вытворять что угодно. Створки даже не распахнулись — разлетелись, вырванные с мясом, и тут снаружи донеслись приглушенные звуки выстрелов. Внутри все сжалось. Позабыв обо всем, Эрик бросился к ближайшему окну. По счастью, оно выходило на улицу, а не во внутренний двор. Зло выругавшись — Маккой, какого хрена вы все еще там?! — Эрик попытался разобраться в происходящем. А творилось вот уж черт знает что. 

Между машиной и забором глупо топталось несколько человек. Если изначально их и было больше, то остальные просто разбежались, потому что распростертых тел нигде видно не было. Оставшиеся отстреливались, но как-то вяло. На них наседали засевшие в воротах охранники. Позиция у них была замечательная, но стреляли они отчего-то поверх голов. Ну полный бред.

— Господи, Чарльз, ты идиот.

Только бы выбраться отсюда, и тогда головомойку получит не только Зверь, но и этот пацифист недоделанный. Устроил тут военные игрища. Эрик с некоторым сожалением оторвался от окна и двинулся по коридору, настороженно прощупывая все вокруг, а затем и заглядывая в двери.

Сначала тянулись лаборатории. В большинстве было пусто и сумрачно, только громоздились тени, в одной тихо гудел и попискивал какой-то прибор, и все они чем дальше, тем больше напоминали о Шоу и его экспериментах. Надежда найти Рейвен таяла на глазах, но сдаваться Эрик не собирался. Нет, если наверху пусто, он спустится в подвал, а затем найдет Траска и Страйкера и спустит с них шкуру. С обоих. Он толкнул очередную дверь и бросился вперед. Эта комнатка была небольшой и очень напоминала аппаратную Хэнка. Большую ее часть загромождали телевизионные экраны, но транслировали они не выпуски новостей и не развлекательные передачи, а изображения пустых лабораторных помещений. Все, кроме одного.

Это напоминало небольшую тюрьму. Коротенький коридорчик и шесть крошечных камер, по три с каждой стороны. Заняты оказались две. В одной сидела, забившись в угол и подтянув колени к самому носу, какая-то девица, а вот в другой оказалась Рейвен. Она неподвижно лежала, свесилась с края узкой койки тонкая рука с белеющей на сгибе локтя полоской пластыря, жесткие волосы растрепались, украшенное узорчатой чешуей лицо было спокойно и расслабленно, но Эрик ни на миг не подумал, что она спит. Полетел в стену стул, на котором, видимо, обычно сидел наблюдатель, мучительно заскрежетали и брызнули осколками экраны, сминаясь в единый ком, а Эрик уже выбежал обратно в коридор. Траск даже не подозревал, что только что утратил последние призрачные шансы на то, чтобы остаться в живых.

Тяжелая стальная дверь, ведущая в коридор с камерами, вылетела, как пробка из хорошенько встряхнутой бутылки шампанского. Резанул по ушам женский визг, но Эрику было плевать. Он ринулся к Рейвен, какой-то нерациональной частью своего существа надеясь, что уж от такого-то грохота она придет в себя, но чуда не случилось. Застонала, сгибаясь под невидимым напором, решетка, принялись один за другим лопаться толстые стальные прутья.

— Ми… мистер Леншерр, сэр!

Голосок отчаянно дрожал и срывался, но показался знакомым. Эрик обернулся и увидел вцепившуюся тоненькими пальчиками в прутья решетки репортершу. Ту самую Марион Бакли, что брала у Чарльза интервью и чьего брата убил Траск.

— Мистер Леншерр, вы меня помните? — Девчонка смотрела со смесью страха и надежды. — Мы встречались. Пару дней назад. Помогите мне, п… пожалуйста.

По немытой мордашке потекли слезы, и репортерша закусила губу, чтобы совсем уж не разреветься. Сейчас она не казалась ни наглой, ни хищной, ни соблазнительной, только насмерть перепуганной. Эрик рванул решетку — девица издала придушенный писк и едва успела отскочить в сторону — и вновь обернулся к Рейвен. Окончательно вылетели из пазов стальные прутья, загрохотали, врезавшись в стену. Эрик торопливо шагнул внутрь, прижал палец к артерии, с облегчением почувствовав, как бьется пульс.

— Рейвен, ну же, очнись. Давай, приходи в себя, девочка.

Похлопывания по щекам не принесли никакого результата. Эрик сдавленно выругался — похоже, придется нести. Чем же Траск ее накачал?

— Она уже была здесь, когда привезли меня. Ей что-то кололи, не знаю что, но она ни разу не очнулась.

Эрик рывком развернулся. Репортерша топталась сзади, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Чарльз, слышишь меня? Я нашел ее.

_— Слава богу. Возвращайтесь, только будь осторожнее._

Эрик вновь посмотрел на вытаращившуюся на него девицу. Ну да, она же Чарльза не слышит и с телепатией никогда раньше не сталкивалась. 

— Если хочешь отсюда выбраться, будешь во всем меня слушаться. И никаких вопросов. Поняла?

Девчонка судорожно закивала.

Пальба с улицы больше не доносилась, что не могло не радовать. Эрик шагнул в развороченный дверной проем, начал осторожно спускаться. Лучшим вариантом было бы выбраться через окно, но с Мистик на руках и прицепившейся репортершей это было невозможно, да и Траска со Страйкером следовало найти во что бы то ни стало. Чарльз мог до посинения твердить, что убийство неприемлемо, но на взгляд Эрика куда более неприемлемо было позволить жить таким тварям. Он просто обязан защитить от них свой вид, да и обычных людей тоже. И Чарльз его не остановит.

Промелькнула мысль о том, что хорошо бы раздобыть один из обручей на случай, если Чарльз решит удержать его силой, но почти сразу Эрик отмел ее — уж слишком похоже выходило на Кубу. В крайнем случае, Траска всегда можно отыскать чуть позже, никуда он от него не денется. Шоу же не ушел.

До первого этажа добрались благополучно. Эрик тщательно прислушался, но лишнего металла не заметил.

— Чарльз, там есть кто-нибудь?

_— Я никого не слышу, но они смогли создать устройство, которое не позволяет мне читать мысли. Прости, Эрик._

— Не несу ерунды. Чарльз. — Эрик обернулся, чтобы еще раз напомнить репортерше держаться за ним и не отставать, и тут она как-то странно вздрогнула, разом обмякла и упала. В ее плече торчал дротик — меньше дюйма в сторону, и без сознания лежал бы он сам. 

Эрик изо всех сил вжался в стену. Слишком мало металла, чтобы что-либо предпринять, а раз Чарльз не предупредил о нападении, значит, помочь он не сумеет.

_— Возможно, Хэнк…_

— Нет, он останется с тобой. 

Шаги наверху — кажется, его опять хотят взять в клещи. Считают, что если прошлый раз не удался, в этот все обязательно получится. Ну да сейчас у них гораздо больше шансов — половина нападающих засела не на лестнице. Он, конечно, может повторить фокус с перилами, да только проку от него будет мало. 

— Леншерр, тебе некуда деваться. — Этот голос он уже слышал. Совсем недавно, по телевизору, вот только ненависти в нем не было. — Выходи, тебе не удастся сбежать. Сегодня я заполучу два превосходных образца. Металлокинез, телепатия. Потрясающе.

_— Эрик, если бы я мог…_

_— Заткнись, Чарльз. И немедленно уезжай, слышишь меня?_

_— Эрик…_

_— Уезжай, я сказал!_

Что же делать? Должен же быть выход! Все не может кончиться вот так. И он не может, просто не имеет права позволить этой скотине добраться до Чарльза. А тот, идиот, не уедет. 

Мысль — быстрая, как молния, и юркая, словно ящерица — промелькнула и попыталась исчезнуть, но Эрик успел. Ухватил ее за самый кончик, потянул на себя. Это была идея. Шаткая, ненадежная, но хоть какая-то. Придется очень постараться, но ради Чарльза, ради его безопасности он все сделает. Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

— Хорошо. — Опустить Рейвен на пол, рядом с репортершей. Сделать осторожный шаг вперед, спиной ощущая направленное на него оружие. — Я сдамся, сам. Скажите только, откуда вы узнали, что мы с Чарльзом будем здесь?

— Люди Уилла следили за вами. С тех самых пор, как поймали эту синюю уродину. Собственно, мисс Бакли угодила ко мне по той же причине — она уже давно досаждала мне своим назойливым любопытством, но после визита в школу для одаренных Чарльза Ксавье оставить ее на свободе было просто нельзя. Кстати, мистер Леншерр, ваша работа на Кубе вызывает восхищение.

Траск был именно такой, как в телевизоре. Крошечный, нелепый, с большой головой. И взглядом падальщика. Жадным, голодным, хищным. На нем тоже мигал огоньками обруч, а рядом возвышался Страйкер в сопровождении где-то дюжины охранников. 

— Благодарю. — Эрик поднял руки, показывая, что готов сдаться. Камень, он же только на поверхности. Дом построен не так давно, основа его конструкции — огромные бетонные блоки, а их получают, залив жидкой смесью стальную арматуру. Однажды у него уже получилось сдвинуть огромную тарелку. Нужно просто сосредоточиться, найти правильное ощущение — на самой границе боли и света. 

— Ну что ж, замечательно. Кажется, мы друг друга поняли. Мистер Страйкер, будьте так добры…

_— Эрик, нет!!!_

_— Все будет хорошо, Чарльз._

И Эрик дернул. Изо всех сил.

_Последняя ночь перед Кубой. Еще ничего не случилось, Шоу жив, а Чарльз здоров. Они вдвоем в одной постели. Чарльз обхватывает его руками, обвивает ногами, целует яростно и жадно… Первая после побега из Пентагона. Чертово инвалидное кресло, боль и отчаяние в синих глазах. Признание, принесшее понимание того, почему Чарльз так упорно от него отстраняется…_

В первый миг ничего не происходило. Казалось, глубоко запрятанный металл его не слышит, но вдруг что-то дрогнуло, сперва едва ощутимо, потом сильнее, посыпалась с потолка мелкая каменная пыль, побежала паутина трещин. Мышцы горели адским пламенем, точно он пытался сдвинуть гору.

— Стреляй!

Потолок рухнул почти одновременно с криком. Под ужасающий стон здания заклубилась белесая пыль, и Эрик вскинул руку, скорее машинально, чем пытаясь защититься.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз увидел, как дом дрогнул, а потом начал проседать на глазах. Вцепившись помертвевшими пальцами в спинку переднего сиденья, он смотрел на поднимающиеся клубы пыли, слушал тяжелый грохот. Застыл на своем месте Хэнк, в безмолвном ужасе уставившийся на складывающееся внутрь здание.

Выжить в подобном аду было нельзя, но Чарльз, едва стряхнув первое оцепенение, все равно принялся лихорадочно искать. Нет, Эрик и Рейвен не могли погибнуть, это несправедливо. Все не может закончиться сейчас, ведь он даже не сказал Эрику, что… Ну же, пожалуйста, отзовись!

_— Чарльз?.. Кажется… я зря пообещал тебе… обойтись без лишних жертв…_

С большим трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы истерически захохотать, Чарльз уткнулся лбом в спинку. И дело было вовсе не во внезапно ставших мокрыми щеках.

 

* * *

 

— Я напишу большую, очень большую статью. — Репортерша, тщательно вымытая, переодетая в чистую одежду и с ног до головы обклеенная пластырем, поставила чашку и уставилась на Чарльза восторженным взглядом. Эрик уже привычно подавил крайне неуместную после всего произошедшего ревность. — Люди должны знать правду. Вашу, мою.

— Мне жаль твоего брата. — Мистик была в человеческом обличье, и ее тоже украшало изрядное количество пластыря. Правда, на ней ссадины, порезы и синяки должны были зажить быстрее.

— Да, он был очень хорошим. Спасибо.

— Это вам спасибо, Марион. — Чарльз широко улыбнулся, в глубине синих озер заиграли солнечные зайчики, заставляя позабыть обо всем. — Собранная вами информация бесценна. Теперь у нас есть шанс победить. Запомните, вам всегда будут рады в этом доме.

После долгих прощаний репортерша наконец-то села в такси и отправилась в Нью-Йорк. За прошедшие три дня она успела изрядно надоесть, но это того стоило. Теперь у них был свой человек в газете, с помощью которого они могут начать полномасштабную кампанию в защиту прав мутантов. Похоже, мечта Чарльза скоро сбудется.

— Вы как хотите, а я пойду, проверю, не переубивали ли еще наши «детки» друг друга. — Рейвен поднялась из кресла, сделала шаг в сторону выхода, но внезапно остановилась и обернулась. Серьезно посмотрела на них. — Знаете, вы идиоты. Оба. И такими останетесь до самой смерти. Хотя вас, наверно, даже могила не исправит.

И вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Эрик уставился на Чарльза. 

— Что это с ней?

— Кажется, Рейвен до сих пор не может простить тебе камнепад, — пожал плечами Чарльз и с деловитым и совершенно неестественным видом принялся ворошить бумажки на столе. Он теперь постоянно так делал.

Из-под завалов их троих вытащил Зверь. Не без помощи Эрика, конечно, но в одиночку откапываться пришлось бы гораздо дольше. Отыскать Траска и Страйкера, живыми либо мертвыми, возможным не представлялось — дом выглядел так, словно там взорвали десяток бомб, да и надрывный вой сирен не способствовал поискам, так что они поспешили убраться. Оставалось только смотреть новости, благо вопросу разрушения научной лаборатории в Сан-Хосе там посвящали немало времени. Эксперты с большим энтузиазмом грызлись друг с другом, выясняя, случайность ли это, строительный брак или направленная атака, но про Траска не было сказано ни слова. Никто не знал, где он. Подающий надежды ученый просто исчез.

Но гораздо сильнее этого Эрика заботило поведение Чарльза. Нет, тот был искренне рад, что все живы, с готовностью отвечал на объятия и поцелуи, но при этом держался как-то отстраненно. С едва заметным холодком. И с этим следовало кончать.

— Чарльз, в чем дело?

— Ты о чем, Эрик? — Чарльз поднял на него взгляд от какой-то статьи в научном журнале, в которую уткнулся буквально секунду назад.

— Вот об этом. Я не телепат, но и не идиот. Я же вижу, что что-то не так.

— Все в полном порядке.

—Вот только врать мне не надо, хорошо? — Подойдя к столу, Эрик быстрым движением выхватил журнал, закрыл его и не глядя бросил на подоконник. — Рассказывай давай.

Пару мгновений Чарльз просто смотрел на него, а затем глубоко вдохнул.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя. — Плохо приклеенная маска отвалилась, и сейчас он выглядел таким несчастным, словно все его «детки» разом провалили выпускные экзамены. — Когда дом рухнул, я звал тебя, а ты не отвечал. Это длилось всего пару секунд, но я успел подумать, что тебя больше нет. Это были самые страшные секунды в моей жизни. — Чарльз еще немного помолчал, будто собираясь с силами, а затем глянул затравленно и обреченно. — Эрик.

— Что? 

Господи, ну и идиот. Какой же потрясающий, великолепный, гениальный идиот. И ведь молчал. Наплевав на все нормы и приличия, Эрик плюхнулся на край стола, взял руку Чарльза, поднес ее к губам. Если ради того, чтобы боль в этих синих глазищах вот так разом сменялась счастьем нужно обрушить дом, он сделает это еще сотню раз, не задумываясь.

— Пообещай мне больше не крушить здания, не швыряться стадионами и все такое прочее. Никогда, слышишь? — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся, накрыл его пальцы своими.

В ответ Эрик бессовестно расхохотался.

_**КОНЕЦ** _


End file.
